Sento
by Tenshi-no-Megami
Summary: FBI special agent Ichigo Kurosaki and worldwide known author and forensic anthropologist Rukia Kuchiki come together to solve the murder of Miss Orihime Inoue. Ichiruki. Was T, now M.  Reader suggested I should change the rating.  Inspired by Bones.
1. The Begining

_**Sento.**_

It was a dark, dreary night. There was a cloudless sky hovering above the forest. Trees danced in the wind, owls hooted in the distance and foxes scavenged the grounds silently for a midnight treat. Unfortunately these beautiful woods held a secret to the murder of Miss Orihime Inoue. The two unlikely pair who were determined to solve this murder was FBI Special Agent Ichigo Kurosaki and world-wide know author Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo Kurosaki. Twenty-six years old, six foot two, scorching amber eyes and spiked orange hair. Yes orange. It wasn't a wig, it wasn't dyed, it was just naturally orange. He was well built from the two years of training and fighting he did in the war that he was forced into by his uncle and sergeant Kenpachi Zaraki. After his mother died because his home town was bomb by terrorist , Ichigo found no other reason to stay at Kurakara. So after the war he decided to move to the out-skirts of Japan. He became a FBI Agent shortly after moving and with the skills he had from being a sniper for two years from the war, Ichigo could perfectly hit his target with no problems. He would always have his gun in the holster that sat on his hip. It was held by a belt which he always wore since it was his favourite and only belt. The belt buckle was red the and silver and had the words 'Cocky' written on it in bold writing. He did have a lot of contact with his family back in Kurakara, and would often wonder what it would be like to return home. But he stayed and his main reason was his partner. Rukia Kuchiki. Twenty-two years old, four foot one, deep violet eyes and raven black hair with a stray hair that always sat itself in the middle of her face. At the age of five, Rukia lost her parent in a car accident. Her sister Hisanna was her only living relative. Hisanna was married to Byakyua Kuchiki, and big-shot lawyer who was the best at his job. Byakuya was richest man in Japan and had no problem supporting Rukia when she enter Japan best medical school in Japan. She graduated top of her class at the age of seventeen and left for Washington DC to continue her career as a forensic anthropologist at the Smithsonian Institution. She left at the age of nineteen and returned to Japan for the funeral of her sister, who had died after a four year battle against cancer, and never tried to return to Washington. She spent the next year of her life writing her biography '_**Mortua ossa.' **_When she moved to the out-skirts of Japan she didn't expect much. A quiet life would be nice, maybe write a novel. But she certainly didn't expect to return to being an anthropologist, although she didn't mind since her brother-in-law wasted so much money for her being in that school. Unfortunately the first time she meet her partner she was being interrogated by Jushiro Ukitake, who is now her boss. When she was working at the Smithsonian, Rukia decide to study the burial style of the Egyptians, and when Rukia worked on something she never gave up. So that's why when she returned to Japan, maybe she brought her work with her. So there she was in the interrogation room, a seven-hundred year old skull to her left and a fifty-one year old, grey haired man in front of her. Suddenly the door on her right opened and in stepped a, rather good-looking, orange haired man.

"Great." Rukia muttered. "Another one."

"Ah, Kurosaki-san. How nice of you to join us." Ukitake said happily. Ukitake always seemed to be in a happy mood.

"Ukitake." Ichigo said looking at the notes that he picked up from the silver, metal table Rukia sat at.

"What is the verdict on Miss Kuchiki?"

"Well old man Yamamoto said she is good to go. But since I just got orders for a homicide out in Aite Iru Woods I though Miss Kuchiki would be kind enough to accompany me to the site."

"And why would I accompany you?" Rukia hissed.

"'Cause," he answered holding up two fingers and waving the in her face. "One," he said counting down a finger "I want to see if your as good as the Smithsonian said you were. And two," He put down the other finger. "You work with bones, we got bones."

Rukia glared at him and spoke to him with acid seeping into her voice. "Of course I'm good at my job you idiot! The Smithsonian only accept the best and I am the best!."

"Then show me!" he replied grinning at her.

"Gladly Mister…?"

"Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki." he answered holding out his hand.

"Rukia Kuchiki." she said grasping his hand and giving it a firm shake.


	2. The Remains

_**Sento.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Remains.**_

Ichigo's black Mercedes pulled up in front of the crime scene. He and Rukia exited the vehicle and made their way to the victims remands. Standing over the body was a man. He was about nineteen and had black hair and green eyes. He had a very pale face, his skin was almost white and, was that green mascara running down his eyes?.

"Ulquiorra!" Ichigo called as the young man turned around.

"Who is he?" Rukia asked Ichigo, barely audible, just enough for Ichigo to hear.

"Ulquiorra Cifer. He mainly works with the bugs, dirt, chemicals etcetera."

"Is he an emo?" Rukia suddenly asked.

Ichigo let out a small chuckle. "No. he moved here from Ireland, so his skin is naturally pale. He always sulk though and no one knows why."

"But that is mascara under his eyes isn't it."

"No. Last year the whole team went to Las Vegas as a treat for catching a serial killer. Ulquiorra had one to many to drink and got a tattoo. When he sobered up he liked the tattoo and kept it."

Rukia thought this over as she and Ichigo walked the short distance to the body.

"Mr. Kurosaki." Ulquiorra said as they approached.

"Cifer any news?" Ichigo asked as he cam to a stop in front of him.

"Vic's name is Orihime Inoue. Thirty-three year old female. American, and she is a nurse."

Rukia bent down beside the body as Uliquorra continued. "Can't put an exact time of death but by the amount of flesh that has decomposed I say about four to five weeks. I found gun-powder residue on her jacket but no bullet. Not yet sure about cause of death."

"She fell." Rukia suddenly said.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"C.O.D." Rukia answered looking over her shoulder. "She fell." she turned back to the remains. "The fourth and fifth rib on the right are broken," she said pointing at the ribs to prove her point "and the spine is snapped in half which would probably be from the push. We're looking for, I say, a fifteen foot drop. That would be the approximant high for the amount of pressure it would take to snap the spine completely in half."

"How do you know she was pushed?" Ichigo inquired.

"See the fingers," she said lifting them up. "I'm not very good with flesh but I say these tears were caused by the vic trying to grab something to stop herself from falling. I beat if you take a closer look at the cuts you'll more than likely find some dirt or stone. But unfortunately for her, her falanges have been crushed with would mean someone more than likely stomped on her hand as she gripped the edge of the place of death."

"Then why is she here?"

"Moved, most likely so hikers wound not find the body."

"Fine, I'll get my men to find the place she fell from…"

"Pushed." Rukia interrupted.

"I'll get my men to find the place she was **Pushed** from then and Uliquorra you and Hanataro bring the body in for an autopsy."

Uliquorra nodded and went to get the new trainee.

"Now that that's done how 'bout you and me go grab some coffee?" Ichigo asked as he turned to Rukia with a sexy grin playing on his face.

Rukia frowned and said "Your belt describes you attitude Mr. Kurosaki."

There was a few moments of silence between them until Rukia spoke "Fine than I really do need a pick-me-upy." As they both walked back to Ichigo's Mercedes.


	3. The Urahara Cafe

_**Sento**_

_**First of all I'd like to thank:**_

_**1) gintamachick**_

_**2) Ablast4**_

_**Ablast4 asked me and I'll say this if anyone is interest. Hanatoro isn't Sweets he's just randomly there. I have someone else in mind for Sweets, you'll just have to wait and see.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

**_The Urahara Cafe._**

Ichigo and Rukia sat opposite to each other in the café. Rukia has never been or for that matter heard of this café before but Ichigo said they did the best coffee, which in fact was true. The Urahara café was a small, quiet café. The walls were a light yellow and had wooden floorboards with desperately need a cleaning. Although it didn't really help that Ichigo and Rukia are just after coming in from the woods and are after bring in mud and small wood chips in with them. There was about five silver tables and four, also silver, chairs at each table. At the front of the room was a counter which had a cash register, a vase with a single white rose in it and a tip jar on top of it. The owner was a Kurosaki family friend, Kisuke Urahara. He and his wife Yoruichi ran the café, along with their two children Ururu and Jinta, and Urahara's half brother Tessai. Yes, just one big happy family with a few minor problems.

"God dammit Ururu! When your told to sweep the shop, you **Sweep** the shop not drag the brush lightly over the floor!" Jinta shouted at his older sister. Jinta was a very temper-mental ten year old child. He had lava red hair and small black pupils. Her wore a pale white shirt which had the Urahara café logo on it. Along with dark blue jeans and rust coloured sandals, Jinta seemed like a normal assistant. Unfortunately with that temper of his he got in trouble with law now and again. Ichigo and Urahara once came up with a plan to try and set him straight. Ichigo, have friends in high places, pretended to come and arrest Jinta saying that the neighbours complained about him stealing items from their gardens, which he hadn't. But Ichigo slapped the cuffs on him and brought him to prison. Ichigo's friend Yasutora Sado, or Chad as Ichigo nicknamed him, was a prison ward and gave Ichigo a lend of a cell. Jinta was stuck in that prison cell for five hours then was aloud to leave from Chad telling Ichigo he was falsely accused. But that experience did set Jinta straight, a bit.

Ururu other the other had was the complete opposite of Jinta. She a polite, shy, quiet eleven year old girl. She had coal black hair which she kept in pigtails and large yale blue eyes which gave her a very innocent look. She or the same pale white shirt Jinta wore only wore a pink and white poka-dotted skirt that came down to her shins, and also white sandals. Jinta had Ururu in a head lock with a fist full of hair in his right hair cursing at her and telling her to do her job properly, even though she's the only one out of the two who do their job.

"Ow Jinta," she cried "Ow. Please stop your hurting me Nii-san!"

"Jinta!" Ichgo bellowed who immediately lost grip of his sister and she stumbled to the ground. "Leave your sister be or I'll take my cuffs out again!"

"Y-y-yes sir, Mr. Kurosaki sir!" He said giving Ichigo an army salute.

"Ichigo can you really do that?" Rukia asked quietly leaning across the table.

"No." Ichigo replied giving her a sly grin. "But he doesn't know that."

Rukia stared bewilderedly at Ichigo when all of a sudden a little girl, about four years old Rukia thought, ran into the room.

"Oto-san!" she cried as she ran to Ichigo who held his arms open widely for her. She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"There's my little girl." Ichigo chuckled as he hugged the infant.

"L-l-little girl!" Rukia stuttered as she choked on her coffee. "You have a daughter!"

* * *

**_There you have it. End of Chapter 4. I think I should make these things longer. Should I? Anyways thanks for reading. _**

**_Review! Pwease?_**


	4. Nel Kurosaki

**Sento**

_**Okay here is the next chapter and after this I'm making the chapters longer, the best I can. I like to say to:**_

_**1) Rukes, Yes as this chapter will explain, Ichigo has a daughter. Booth had a son, so I thought Icigo had to have a kid also.**_

_**2)-StrawberryBlondeBookworm- I also hope you you enjoy this fanfic. And yes Bones and Bleach are AWESOME shows!.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews and favourites. Hope ye enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Nel Kurosaki.**_

Ichigo nodded his head and looked at the child.

"Hows my princess?" Ichigo asked as he held the child.

"Youri awnd Uwahaha took my twu the park." she answered smiling at her father.

"Did you have a good time?"

The child nodded her head and then stared at Rukia who was staring back at her.

"Papa, who the stwange lady?" she asked pointing to Rukia.

"Oh, Nel this is Rukia. She is my new partner, Rukia this is Nel." Ichigo said as he waved hand towards Rukia then back to Nel.

Nel was four years old. She had shamrock green hair that just sat on her shoulders and a pair of large emerald green eyes which shone beautiful in the light. She still had some baby fat and her cheeks were… chubby. Underneath the emerald eyes was a red strip under both of them. Nel hopped down from her fathers lap and walking over to Rukia. She looked up at her and smiled and Rukia returned the smile. Nel never took to strangers, the only people she ever trusted was Ichido and the Urahara family. So you can imagine Ichigo's amazement when Nel walked over to Rukia ( a stranger to her.)

"Your wery bewtifwel." Nel complemented.

"As are you little one." Rukia said returning the complement. Nel raised her arms and Rukia picked her up effortlessly. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the scene that was happening before him. Nel sat on Rukia's lap while they played patty-cake. After a few minutes Nel hopped down and waved goodbye to her father and Rukia.

"She's charming ." Rukia said to Ichigo as they watch Nel walk away.

"She is isn't she." Ichigo smiled as he took a sip of his black coffee.

"Who are her biological parents?" "How do you now I'm not her biological parent." he asked. He stared at her wide-eyed. How did she figure that out without even asking. She really was something else.

"Her facial structure is not the same as yours. In fact there is no sign of you in her appearance at all, maybe in her personality but not appearance. Sorry."

"Heh." he laughed. "Not bad Kuchiki, not bad. I adopted Nel from Afghanistan during the war. Her parents were killed and she had no legal guardian, so I took that role."

"Big role." she commented.

"Yea but I don't regret it one bit." he said proudly "She's just an angle."

Rukia stared at Ichigo in awe woundering how he could be so brave from fighting in a war and chasing down criminals to just adopting some stranger toddler just because he felt sorry for her. Ichigo Kurosaki really was something special. Ichigo noticed Rukia staring at him.

"What?" he asked wondering why she was giving that type of look.

"You're a great father for her. The kid deserves a kind, gentle to take care of her." she said not even realising what just came out of her mouth.

"You'd make a great mother to you know. Not many people would let a strangers kid sit down on their lap a play patty-cake." he laughed

"Your not a stranger. Your strange, I'll give you that but your not a stranger." she said innocently not realising she was batting her eyes. Ichigo stared at the blue sapphires that sat themselves on her porcelain-like face. He loved those eyes, the were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Suddenly his phone began to beep and he unwillingly dragged his eyes away from hers. He looked at the phone than spoke.

"Looks like Shinji has got some info for us about our vic."

Ichigo tip his head back and drank the rest of his coffee. He left a $5 bill on the table as he and Rukia left for the lab. Rukia looked behind her and saw Nel waving good-bye to her.

"Bye-Bye, Nice Wady, keep Oto-san safe for mwe."

"Of course." Rukia answered and left the café.

"Pwomise?"

"Promise." Rukia said and gave her a wink.

Nel couldn't help but think for the first time in a long, that her papa was safe with this lady by his side.

**_Well there you have it, Nel is Parker. Yea well the next chapter Ichigo shall be more... Ichigo-y? Yea froom here on in there shall be swears, perverted squints *COUGH Grimmjow and Keigo COUGH* Heh, yea and the chapters shall also be much longer so there might be a longer wait._**

**_One more thing. See that button at the end of the page that says Review? PRESS IT! Curiosity killed the cat, but a cat has nine lives._**


	5. The Squints

**_First of all I'd like to thank everyone who favourited, reviewed and put my story on alert. ARIGATO! Second this story is longer ( * pages longer) funnier (I laughed while writing this) and perverteder._**

**_WARNING! As I said it's more preverted, swearing and OOC. Apart from that ENJOY! _**

**Chapter 5**

**The Squints**

Rukia and Ichigo climbed into his Mercedes and left for the lab.

"Who is Shiji?" Rukia suddenly asked out the blue.

"What?" Ichigo replied, looking at her dumbfounded until it clicked, "Oh right, forgot it's your first case with me. The short conversations we have already had makes me feel like I've know you for much longer."

Rukia couldn't help but feel a little happy at that comment. "So Shinji is…"

"One of my _**Squints."**_

"Squints?"

"Yea, Squints. You know, my people, my crew, my friends?"

"Oh! Right so this Shiji is one of your squints who looks at the remains?"

"There ya go," Ichigo laughed as I finally caught the term. "You catch on quick, ya know. Last time I used the term Squints I had to look it up on wiki on my iPhone for the boy, although to tell you the truth Hanatoro ain't that bright."

"Well I am very bright. Maybe not street wise but now I have you for that translation."

"Modest are we? And what do you mean I ain't bright?"

"I never said you were not bright I just said your more street wise than scholar wise."

Ichigo thought he should have been insulted but he wasn't. He let a grin plaster his face, with three words repeating themselves in his mind, _**'I have you**__.'_

'_My God!' _Ichigo thought _' When the hell did I get so perverted. I've only know Rukia for less than a day. I shouldn't be thinking like THIS! Just because Rukia has nice legs and a fine ass and… WHOA! Stop it Kurosaki, STOP IT!'_

When they finally reached the lab Ichigo quickly led Rukia inside. It was a rather large building, with lots of security. At least twelve of them. He walked in and showed a security guard, the largest one out of them all I may add, his badge. The guard looked at him threw one eye, as the other was black and blue and shut tight, and let him threw. Rukia was about to follow when a bald guard stop her.

"Hey, hold it small-fry. Sorry you can't go back there." and he grab her hand and twisted it behind her back trying to push her out the door. Ichigo was about to interject him when Rukia untwisted her arm so she was facing him. In the blink of an eye, Rukia had used the security guard's body weight and picked herself off the ground and kicked him in the gut, sending him flying. She landed gracefully on the ground and looked up at Ichigo who was staring flabbergasted at her, eyes wide and his jaw hit the floor. Rukia couldn't help but smirk at his expression until the largest guard grabbed her from behind twisting both arms, giving her no way of escaping.

"Kurosaki! Don't just stand there. Put your mouth up off the fucking groung and help me!." Rukia said with a sneer. She hated begging but she'd no time to be dealing with these guards, Rukia had to get to the remains.

"Omeada, realise her. That's Rukia Kuchiki you dumb-ass." he said rushing to her aid.

"Don't talk like your higher than me Kuroaski."

"Oh but I am. Height wise and power wise."

Omeada still hadn't let go of Rukia and began to tighten his hold.

"Ow." she wimpered. That one syllable was all it took for Ichigo to snap. He balled up his hand into a fist and whammed it into Omeada's face, hitting his nose and other eye. Omeada realised Rukia and began to pick himself up off the floor and rushed into the bathroom to care to his, now broken, nose. Ichigo rushed over to Rukia's side and picked her up.

"You okay?" he asked gently.

"Yea." she replied "But can you put me down now. I don't need to be manhandled."

"Your hurt." he pushed. Not only was it that she was injured but just holing her in his arms seemed right, she fit perfectly into them.

"All he did was squeeze my arms Ichigo. No biggie."

"He hurt you. Look." he said holding up her arm for her to see the now red and purple marks on her wrists.

"I'm fine Ichigo." she reassured him. Why the hell did he care so much?. "You did more damage to him than he did to me."

"I still think I should have killed that son of a bitch."

"No need. Now can you put me down so I can look at the remains."

At first Ichigo was reluctant to let go of her, but than his boss walked in and the first thing she saw was Ichigo holding Rukia bridal style and staring deeply into her eyes and her into his. Little did she know and argument was going on between the two partners.

"Right you," she said pointing to Ichigo. "Put her down and you," pointing at Rukia "come with me."

Ichigo lowered Rukia and than Rukia stoke up.

"Ichigo's coming with me." _'Where the hell did that come from!'_

"I know." is all the lady said than walk off.

This lady was no older than Ichigo, she had black spiked hair and chocolate brown eyes, she was very slim and lean. She wore noting more than a gray, white-stripped suit, white blouse and black shoes. '_Plain and simple' _Rukia thought.

She followed the lady, with Ichigo on her tail, into a pretty decent size lab.

It was just like the labs back at the Smithsonian except, well it decreased by ten times in size. The floors were made of concrete, noting special. _'Probably in case they spill a they spill a chemical or something' _Rukia thought. The walls were painted silver and in the middle of the lab was a work place. Multiple computers, counters and in the middle of it all, a single examination table were the remains sat.

"Oh ho ho!" laughed a blue hair squint. "Looks like we got another female on the team." he said looking at me.

"Keep your distance Jaggerjacks." Ichigo warned.

"Why? She yours." he teased. "Hey Keigo go check the broads neck and see if Kurosaki claimed her yet." He order a brown haired man.

"Grimmjow, you know Ichigo. He's a legs and ass type of man. If he claimed her it would more than likely be on her fine lushes ass." Keigo answered staring at the subject at hand.

Ichigo glared at the men who were treating Rukia like a piece of meat.

"You guys better keep your mouths shut or so help me I'll grab a knife and ram it so far up your arses that…"

"Don't worry about me Ichigo." Rukia said cutting him off, "Your friends here have just never been laid before and that's probably why there acting like assholes at the first sign of a woman." Rukia grinned at the squints. Keigo turn away embarrassed, but Grimmjow stared lustfully at her before turning away and muttering "Lucky ass Kurosaki, always gets the girls."

"So Ichigo why not introduce me to you Squint?" Rukia asked.

"Grand." he said than led her to the workplace where five people stood. He pointed at them and named them off. "The two **eejects **you meet earlier were Grimmjow Jeaggerjacks and Keigo Asano, some of our best forensics crew members, the lady who brought us here was Tatsuki Arisawa, our boss, you've meet Ulquoirra and that's…"

"Mashiro!" Rukia called running over and hugging the girl,

"Alright," Grimmjow murmured to Keigo "Girl on girl action."

Ichigo just walked over to him and elbowed him in the gut. Grimmjow crippled to the floor in plain as the girls began to talk.

"What are you doing here Mashiro? I thought you and Starkk were off to Rome to book your wedding in St. Peter's Basilica!"

Mashiro simply nodded her head, "Done and dusted. What about you and what are you doing with the Kurosaki sex god?"

"What type of nickname is that!"

"One that always pisses him off." she giggled.

"My God its so good to see you after so long. How long was it again?"

"Seven months." she sulked but the smile was back as fast as it left. "Your soooo lucky you get to work with Kurosaki-san." she said sitting on the o.

"Why's that."

"Well one thing he's **extremely **protective. Not to mention extremely good-looking." she commented "Plus he's trustworthy, so you can count on him for anything."

"I've realised that all ready." she replied. "Alright we'll talk later right now we have a murder to solve."

Mashiro simply nodded and turned away.

"How do you Mashiro Kuna?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"She's been a friend of mine for so long. I met her in Paris when I was sixteen. She was a street artist, drawing peoples portraits and selling them for less than they were worth. She's a kind soul, if you belief that stuff."

"What. Souls?"

"Yes. Souls, God, Heaven, Hell, and all that."

"You don't?"

"You do?"

"Of course. I am Christian after all. I'm a messenger from 'Big Guns' upstairs." he said pointing upwards.

"If you say so. I don't understand it. I mean I understand Latin, I understand English, Hell I even understand what 50 cents' says when he raps. But I just don't understand Christianity. How can you believe that stuff?"

"Very easily. I mean I've been a Christian all my life. I attended mass every Sunday, and I prayed every single day during my time in the war."

"War?"

"Yea, I was in Afghanistan for two years or so."

"Oh yes now I remember. You said that's where you found Nel."

Ichigo just nodded his head and continued to stare at her.

"Where you scared?" she asked him.

"Sweetheart, anyone who told you they weren't scared was lying to you. It's the single most scariest thing I've ever faced, and I've looked a serial killer straight in the eyes."

'_Sweetheart?" _she thought_ 'He called me Sweetheart. I normally hate it when people give me pet names but when Ichigo called me Sweetheart it made me feel warm and happy… What the FUCK is happening to ME!'_

Rukia noticed Ichigo's lips moving but didn't hear a single sound from them since she was lost in her train of thought.

"I'm sorry what was that?" she asked politely.

"I said what about you. I guessing from what you told me your not Christian?"

Rukia shook her head before replying "No. I'm an atheist. I believe in science alone."

"So you would object to a Christian ceremony say… marriage?"

"On the contrary no. If I found the right person, I would happily perform a Christian ceremony to prove I belong to him."

Ichigo couldn't help but imagine him being the one waiting for Rukia at the alter. He being the one who vowed to love and hold onto for the rest of his life. He being the one Rukia belonged to. The thought of Rukia belonging to anyone else made Ichigo's blood boil.

"Come on," Rukia said snapping Ichigo out of his daze. "We've got a murder to solve." Her rosy-red lips curled up and Ichigo's perverted mind began to wonder again.

'_My GOD those lips look divine. I wonder what they taste like…'_

Then the lips were out of his view, her slender legs carrying her petite body away to the workplace. Ichigo ran to catch up with her when she stopped, half-way to the destination, and turned to him.

"Ichigo I forgot to ask you but out of all the people you named, you never pointed the man, Shiji I think his name was, out. He is the one with news on the victim was he not?"

"Did I hear someone call my name?" and with that out stepped Shiji Hirako. He had jaw-length blond hair and dark brown eyes. A sly grin plastered his face as he looked at Rukia. "Even better, a girl called out my name."

Ichigo glared at Shinji than spoke.

"Now all we are missing is my new…"

"IIIchigoooo!"

One moment Ichigo was standing next to Rukia, the next thing he knew he was face to face with a brick wall.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed running to his side. "Ichigo are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Ah shit, my head." he complained, covering his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Who the hell was that?" she said crouching down beside him and rapping an arm around him.

"That was my dickhead of a dad… wait DAD!"

"Oh, ho ho," laughed Isshin. " My boy your reflexes are much slower than they used to be. Where in God's name are your sisters?"

"What the Hell are you doing here you dimwhit?"

"Mr Kurosaki it's not very nice to hit someone in the face, let alone your own son. Mashiro! Can you get me a piece of raw, cold meat?"

Mashiro nodded her head and raw to the storage room where they kept all the equipment. Yes meet was considered equipment. Grimmjow, Keigo and Shiji loved to experiment, even though it was for no reason.

"My, my. Son who's your girlfriend?"

Ichigo and Rukia stood up and Mashiro ran up to Ichigo with a piece of steak. Rukia brushed off some invisible dust before turning to Isshin.

"Sir, my name is…"

"Karin I've found him."

"Karin? Yuzu?" Ichigo called.

Two girls appeared at the labs door. They were both the same height and around the same age, say 15 or 16. One girl had black hair and dark grey eyes. She wore a pair of denim shorts and a red and white shirt with a white cardigan over it and a pair af red, blue and white nike trainers. The other girl had light hazelnut brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. She wore a baby yellow dress and white tights along with white shoes. Both girl immediately ran over to Ichigo and hugged him tightly.

"Ichi-nii!" they screamed in unison.

"What are you guys doin' here? I thought you still go to school? Don't tell me you've finished. I'm haven't been gone that long have I?"

Yuzu shook her head. "No Ichi-nii, your not that old…"

"Yet." Karin interjected.

"… We just missed you so much. When dad got the job of being your physiatrist, Karin and I just jumped at the thought of seeing you again. Besides we're on summer break."

"Since when?"

"Yesterday.""It's good to see you two…"

"Oh. My. God! Yuzu look." Karin said detaching herself from Ichigoand pointing towards Rukia.

"I-I-It's **Her**!" Yuzu stumbled.

"Rukia Kuchiki!" they both said in unison.

"Hello," she said waving at them.

"How do you guys know Rukia?" Ichigo asked them.

Karin answered and Yuzu began digging in the bag that hung by her side.

"Rukia Kuchiki is know worldwide, and is our favourite author." Karin said matter-of-factly.

Yuzu pulled out her copu of Mortua Ossa, and show it to Ichigo before handing it to Rukia along with a ballpoint pen.

"I'm sorry, but if it's not to much trouble, c-c-can I-I-I get an a-a-autog-g-graph please?" Yuzu asked in a small voice.

"Of course," Rukia said taking the pen and book off her with a loving smile on her face. "And who do I make it out to?"

"Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki Miss."

Rukia raised an eyebrow before looking at Ichigo. "You have sisters, Ichigo?"

"Yep. Black haired one's Karin. She more tomboy than girly-girl, unlike Yuzu who is the complete opposite. Which is kind of funny since they're twins."

"Ichigo how do you know Rukia-san?" Yuzu asked.

"Ichigo and I are partners." Rukia answered for Ichigo.

"Good job son. Slap a ring on her and impregnate her as soon as possible. I need another grandchild."

"Dad, you perverted old asswipe. What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"First of all Ichigo do not swear in front of your sisters and future wife. Secondly, Yuzu already told you. I'm your new physiatrist." he said giving his oldest offspring a tumbs-up.

"WHAT!" Ichigo boomed. "WHY? I don't need a physiatrist."

"Ichigo…" Isshin sighed "You repeatedly shot a stuffed teddy-bear of Yuzu's just because you couldn't find the off button."

"You WHAT?" Rukia choked.

"And I'm sorry for the a hundredth, but seriously what gave you the idea to buy her the perverted type toy. It had the sickest catch phrases, 'Nice Angle, big bust, extra large… puffy wuffy… booby woobies?' I mean cop on dad."

"Excuse me." Rukia said trying to catch to two men who were in the middle of a quarrel.

"Well that's still no excuse to shot the freakin thing in the head!." Isshin commented, growing angry.

"Excuse me!" she said a second time.

"And another thing. Why must you always curse I mean…

"**EXCUSE ME!**" Rukia shouted at the top of her lungs. "I'm sorry Kurosaki-san, but Ichigo and I must investigate some remains." and with that she got a tight grip on Ichigo's arm and dragged him to examination table where nothing but bones lay.

"Excellent, you removed the flesh." Rukia praised.

"Of course Kuchiki-san," said Uliquoirra said. "You do only work with bones."

Rukia nodded and turned to the remains, studying them carefully.

"Well you were right about the gunshot. It bullet must have skidded past her shoulder." she said pointing to the place on her shoulder where a slit rested.

"Grimmjow, I need you to the crime scene and look for a bullet. Ichigo we did find the victim sitting up, right?"

"Yes." Ichigo answered.

"Than if the bullet went through her shoulder than I suggest you check the wall she was leaning against."

Grimmjow (completely serious, for once) nodded his head and left with Keigo and Tatsuki.

"Uliquorra," Rukia continued. "You and Shiji see in you can find me anymore information and our victim. Were she worked, friends, family, anything. And you," she said pointing to Ichigo. "Are going to take me home since I have no car."

"Would you like me to stay the night?" Ichigo said in a seductive voice.

"There ya go son!" Isshin shouted. "Go and get yourself laid with the hot scientist."

Ichigo took the piece of steak away for his eye and threw it at his fathers head, hitting him in the jaw with the bone.

"Shut the Hell UP, you idiotic goat beard!"

"Heh heh heh," Isshin laughed than whispered into Yuzu's ear "He didn't deny trying to get laid with Rukia-chan."

Yuzu's eyes widen at the truth. "Oh my God he didn't, did he."

Isshin shook his head.

Meanwhile Rukia was only after remembering Ichigo hurt his eye. "Are you able to drive with that eye?"

Ichigo simply grinned at her "Of course. I've had much worse injuries than this and have still been able to drive."

"Oh, okay than lets go. I'll give you the coordinates to my home."

"Okay than that's fine. Hang on for one second though, HEY DAD!" Ichigo yelled at his father.

Isshin winced and the volume of his voice and looked up at him.

"I'm dropping Rukia home. Will you go to Hat n' Clogs' and pick up Nel for me?"

"Of course son. It's been ages since I last saw my Nelly-Welly. Bye son. Bye third daughter." He shouted and started to wave.

"Cheers Dad. Now than lets go." he said grinning at Rukia.

"Please wipe that perverted smirk off your face Kurosaki."

"Ichigo!" he said sternly at her.

"What?"

"My name is Ichigo. Don't call me Kurosaki."

"Well I apologise, Ich-i-go." she said breaking his name into three words.

"_My god."_ thought Ichigo _"My name sounds so sexy and seductive coming out of her mouth. I bet it would sound better if she screams it." _And so his mind went on with its pervertedness. Ichigo had just decide to let his mind wander from now on, since now there was no way to stop it. He found out the longer he rejected his sexual attraction to Rukia, the more wild his thoughts got (not that they weren't wild now) but he wouldn't really like showing a boner when his friends were studying dead remains.

"Ichigo!" that was Rukia calling his name from the door. "May we leave now?"

"Yea. Coming now." and with that he began to move his body.

"Don't use condoms when you screw her Ichigo! I want another grandchild!"

And with that Ichigo legged it out the door. He found Rukia stand beside his car.

"I like your family, they are all very nice but do you think your father could be a bit more subtle when it comes toy your, or in fact now my, sex life?"

"Well this is my dad we're talking about so no and… hang, you like my family?"

"Yes."

"Even that whack-ball I've to call a father?"

"When he is not talking about my sex life or slamming your had against a wall."

"Yea, but if he didn't act like that he wouldn't be dad."

Ichigo smiled at the thought and climbed into his Mercedes. Rukia follow act and stayed quiet as Ichigo drove out of the parking lot.

"So do you have a good one?" she than suddenly after 3 minutes of silence.

"Good what?" he asked looking at her for a quick second before turning to the road again.

"Sex life."

"Um… is t-t-that not personal?"

"Yea, I guess it is, sorry, it was just on my mind."

"Why would my sex life be on your mind, you trying to help me out." he smiled seductively for the fifth time today.

"Your lucky for driving or I would have hit you. I'm not the sort of slut who is into one-night flings."

"Who says it would be for one night. I was thinking how about you and me go out for dinner of movie or something." he said as he slowed down and stopped at a red light.

"You do know you are not meant to have sex on the first date, Ichigo."

"I know." he said as he leaned over Rukia moved herself so she was as far away from Ichigo as possible. Her back pressed against the door and Ichigo leaded in closer.

"_Kiss Her! Kiss her NOW you fool."_

So Ichigo leaned in closer and closer and…

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"_Hurry up you jackass!" _and _"Drive your fucking car!" _could be heard from outside the car.

"T-t-the l-l-lights green." Rukia noted as Ichigo sat up properly in the car. Rukia hesitantly also sat up as the car began to move. They both remand silent for what seemed like hours, although it was only 32 seconds, until Rukia's phone went off.

"It's from Grimmjow… how the fuck did her get my number?"

"Tatsuki, probably. Anyway what does it say?"

"He and Keigo found the bullet, it's an .32 Smith & Wesson long." she said as she put her phone on the dashboard.

"So that means the guns a IOF .32 Revolver ." Ichigo said pulling up in front of Rukia's house.

"How do you know?"

"I was in the war remember, I know every type of gun know to man, For instance my gun is a Mamba Pistol. And I use 9X19 Parabellum bullets. Very effective it is."

"I believe you." Rukia looked out the window and saw that they were at her house. "Thank you for the lift Ichigo. I shall see you tomorrow."

"Do you want me to come in?" he asked smiling again. He seemed to smile a lot around Rukia.

"No thanks, Ichigo. Thank you again for the lift."

"It's okay Rukia. I'll come and get you tomorrow for work."

"You don't have to…"

"I want to though." he interrupted.

"Oh… okay than… thanks. See you tomorrow Ichigo."

"Sayonara," and he watched her as he walked into her home.

Once she was inside he let his head fall back and he closed his eyes, covering them with his palms and pulling his hands down his face, stretching the skin that covered his jaw.

"Damn it, I was so close to kissing her. Having my lips on hers. Her soft, warm rosy lips on mine." and with that his pants got tight. He looked down and saw his problem. "Oh shit." a bulge was there and it threatened to grow if he continued thinking like that. So he change the subject on his mind.

After his pants loosened, he decided that it would be best he left. He set his hands on the stirring-wheel and looked up. There, sitting on his dashboard, was Rukia's mobile.

"_I better give it back to her."_ he thought and grabbed the phone and exited the car.

He got to the door and was about to knock when he heard a loud crash from inside and noticed the door was partly open. He pulled out his Mamba Pistol from the holster and held it in his right hand, silently opening the door with his left. Ichigo took silent steps into Rukia's home as he looked around. To his left was her sitting room, his right, her bedroom. The bed was vacant. And in front of him was, what he presumed, the kitchen. It was dark in the house and the only light was from the T.V. in the sitting-room. He took one step at a time as he approached the kitchen, gun in both hands. He looked threw the crack of the door and saw Rukia, lying on the ground unconscious. Standing over her was a tall man, it was to dark to make out his appearance, but not dark enough to hide the shadow of the gun he held in his hand, and hear the cock of the gun. Without a second thought Ichigo burst through the door and lodged two bullets in the mans chest before he could hurt Rukia any further. Ichigo ran over and picked Rukia up in his arms before turning back to the man. Until now Ichigo didn't notice than the walls and floors were wet but when the man lit the lighter in his hands, it all clicked and Ichigo ran out the house. Barely making it, Ichigo fell to the ground, holding Rukia close as the house exploded behind him.

He looked back and saw Rukia's house burn to rubble and dust. He than turned to Rukia and shook her gently.

"Rukia, Rukia." She stirred but did not awaken. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief at her slight movement, sat her down softly on the ground than pulled out his mobile.

Rukia had finally woken up and thanked Ichigo. Her house was nothing but burnt, out-of-place wood and melted metal. Were the kitchen use to be, a melted, overly-burnt body laid. The police, fire-fighters, ambulance, even Tatsuki stood at Rukia's front garden.

Uliquiorra, Keigo and Shinji were moving the remains so they could identify the man who tried to murder Rukia.

Ichigo held Rukia in his arms and rapped her in a blanket. Mashiro was also there taking to her, comforting her. Though Rukia found enough comfort in Ichigo's arms. Just than a silver car pulled up at the path and out stepped a tall, lean man. He had long black hair and dashing salte grey eyes. He wore a neat black suit and a white shirt under it, much like Ichigo.

"Byakuya." Ichigo said looking at the man as he approached.

"Nii-sama." Rukia muttered also staring in the direction of the man.

"Nii-sama?" Ichigo asked flabbergasted. "Wait, Byakuya Kuchiki is your brother."

Rukia simply nodded "Byakuya **Kuchiki**, Rukia **Kuchiki**. If you look into it you'd figure it out."

Ichigo just slapped his head "How could I have been so blind."

"Kurosaki," Byakuya said appearing in front of them. "Rukia are you okay, what happened?"

"A man attacked me saying his boss wanted me dead because I'm working on a case he doesn't want solved. He knocked me out and Ichigo saved me before the man could shoot me."

"Very well but are you okay Rukia?"

"I'm alright Nii-sama, just homeless."

"I shall book you a room in the best hotel around a five mile radius of your work."

"Or you can let her stay with me." Ichigo interjected.

"Ichigo I couldn't…" Rukia began.

"Nonsense." Ichigo said looking at her. "It'd be easier since one we work together, two you know Nel, three I wouldn't charge you for staying and four you'd be the safest there than anywhere else."

"He's right Rukia, you'd be safe there." Byakuya said. "I haven't know Ichigo that long but from what I know about, I fully trust him."

"Alright, thank you Ichigo."

"Don't worry about it. Now we better go since I have to collect Nel." and Ichigo began to drag Rukia away to his Mercedes. She nodded and climbed in, as did Ichigo. He started the car and began to drive to **their **home.

_**There you have it. I hope you enjoyed the story and shall continue to enjoy it and it progresses. Review (I love getting reviews) until next time :P**_


	6. Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki

**Sento**

It was dark by the time Ichigo and Rukia got to Ichigo's house. Nel was fast asleep in the back of the car and Rukia was close to joining her.

"You look very tired." Ichigo pointed out.

"Well," *yawn* "near death experiences will do that to you."

"What? When we were nearly burned alive at your house or the welcoming you got from my dad at his house."

Rukia turned her head to him and glared at him threw half closed eyes.

"It wasn't THAT bad… for me. You on the other hand…" and she let out a little laugh.

That made Ichigo glare back.

"_ICHIIIGOOO!" Isshin yelled as he flew in from the kitchen trying to elbow Ichigo in the face. Ichigo stopped his father from injuring him by extending his left arm and letting Isshin's face connect with his balled up fist._

"_Shove it goat beard, where's Nel." _

"_Daddy!" Nel sang as she ran out and hugged her father. _

"_Hello hello hello," he said putting on a fake British accent. Nel absolutely loved it when her father put on the accent, mainly because it was a very bad one. Nel turned her head to the side and saw Rukia standing there taking in the scenery of the Kurosaki household._

"_Wukia," she said and ran over to her. "Hello Wukia." And Nel lifted her arms up. _

_Rukia picked Nel up and smiled at her. "Hello Nel. Nice to see you again."_

_Nell nodded her head and hugged Rukia. _

"_Twank you." she whispered._

"_What for?" _

"_You kept your promwice. You kept Oto-san swafe."_

"_More like your Oto-san kept me safe."_

"_WHAT?" Isshin shouted, he was obviously eavesdropping as was Ichigo. "What happened?" Isshin pushed. And thus began the game of 20 questions._

"_Nel why don't you go and get your teddy-bear." Rukia lowered Nel who pouted before being sent away._

"_What happened?" that was now Karin and Yuzu. They rushed to the hallway. _

"_Someone was hired to kill Rukia." Ichigo informed them. _

"_Who?" Karin asked wide-eyed like her sister and father._

"_A friend of mine who work as a forensic artist at the lab is trying to make a facial reconstruction from the remains." Rukia informed them._

"_Wait he's dead?"_

"_Yes he went down with the house." Ichigo said._

"_What do you mean 'down with the house'? Isshin asked._

"_I went into Rukia's house, the man knocked her unconscious, he was about to shot her when I found her. I shot him, picked Rukia up and was about to leave when he stood up and lit his lighter. He had doused the house with bleach or petrol, and I ran out of the house. Rukia and I survived but he stayed."_

"_Where's my third-daughter going to stay?" _

_Nel walked in at that moment. _

'_Great timing.' Ichigo thought._

"_Rukia is staying with Nel and I. You don't mind, do you sweet heart?" Ichigo asked turning to Nel._

_Nel smiled brightly and shook her head. "Not at all Oto-san!"_

"_Where is she going to sleep Ichigo?, if you plan on letting her sleep." Isshin asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. _

_Ichigo punched his father in the gut, causing him to collapse, then put his foot on his head, applying pressure. "Shut it! You perverted old man." Ichigo yelled._

"Hehehe, oh that was funny." Rukia laughed

"For you maybe."

"You know you shouldn't hit your father Ichigo."

"And you shouldn't be so sexy," he said getting out of the car and walking over to Nel's door, quietly opening it and gently lifting her out. "Some things just can't be helped."

"Should I take that as a complement?" she asked getting out of the car and walking to the sepia brown, wooden front door.

"I hope so," he grinned and walked up to her. He shifted Nel so he could hold her in his right arm and grab his keys with his left. He pulled out a bronze key, put it in the key hole and turned it left. Rukia heard the click of the door and he unlocked it and the smell of vanilla, cookie dough and coffee washed over her. It was a heavenly scent that she gladly welcomed.

The inside of the house was large and very spacey. The hallway walls were painted icterine yellow and a royal blue carpet. There was a stairway on the right-hand side of the hallway and door to her left, right, under the stairs and at the end of the hall.

"Give me a minute to put Nel to bed and I'll give you a tour of the house." Ichigo whispered as he made his way to the stairs.

Rukia nodded and stayed where she was until Ichigo returned.

"Right," he said "The room to your right is the living-room, the left is the dining-room, that door at the under the stairs is a closet and that room at the end of the hallway is the kitchen. Come with up stairs and I'll show you were you'll be sleeping." Ichigo said as he led Rukia upstairs.

The landing was the same as downstairs. Same carpet same paint only a peace lily sat itself at the end of the hallway. Rukia looked at the doors in front of her and counted them.

'_One, two, three… seven doors.'_

"The first door on your left is my study, beside it is Nel's playroom, than a spare room. The door at the end of the hall is the bathroom, and, uh, to your right is Nel's room, my room and now your room." And with that Ichigo opened the door to Rukia's room.

It was painted white and turquoise with wooden floorboards. There were dressers, a closet and night stand (all painted white) and a double bed in the middle of the room. There was a small lamp on the night stand. The lamp was the same colour as the turquoise walls, as were the duvet sheets and pillows. There was a wooden door at the end of the room.

" This is a very nice room." Rukia complemented.

"Glad you like it cause this is now your room. Here I'll be back in a moment." and with that Ichigo left the room. Rukia went over to the bed and sat down. She found the bed to be as soft as feather and the silk cover caressed her skin as she laid down and closed her eyes.

"Like the bed?"

Rukia looked over at the door and saw Ichigo lining against the frame casually, arms crossed. She nodded her head than spoke, "Yes it's very comfortable."

Ichigo tossed some fabric at Rukia who caught it with her left hand.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Something for you to sleep in. All your clothes have been burnt and those clothes your wearing are your only pair. We'll go shopping tomorrow for more."

"We have work tomorrow."

"We have work every-freaking-day. Your needs come before your wants, and you need some clothing."

Rukia look at her hand and saw Ichigo had tossed her a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. The boxers were plan black and the t-shirt was purple and yellow with 'Nice Vive' written on it. Rukia looked back up and stared at Ichigo.

"Why are you helping me? You barely know me." she asked.

"So? You needed help, I helped you. I may not know a lot about you but I know enough to know that I like you, I can trust you and I couldn't **not** help you." he answered nonchalantly.

Rukia couldn't help but be happy at the events that have occurred. Sure her house burnt down. Sure someone tried to kill her. Sure the only pair of clothes she has are the dirt-covered ones she wore at this moment, but she was happy. She finally had found people who cared for her. She may have only know Ichigo for a day or so, but there was no doubt in her mind that told her Ichigo didn't care for her. A smile crept onto Rukia's face.

"Thank you," she said. "For everything."

"Don't worry about it. You go get cleaned up and when your done just bring your clothes down to the kitchen. There is a door to your left when you enter. It's the utility closet. Drop your clothes in front of the washing machine. I'm going to order food you hungry?"

"Yea, absolutely." she said with a smile.

"Want anything in particular?"

"I'll eat anything really."

"Okay than I'll leave you to it."

"Thank you again Ichigo."

Said man straightened his poster and began to walk towards the door. "As I said Rukia, don't worry about it." and he left gently closing the door as he did so.

Rukia looked over at the clock on the nightstand.

'_10:50. It has been such a long day. Nearly being burnt alive in my own home. I'm lucky Ichigo was there to help me If he wasn't I more than likely be dead at this moment. Bullet in my head and burnt to a crisp.'_

Rukia shook her head as if to rid it of the thought. She walked over to the door at the end of the room and opened it. As said by Ichigo, the door opened to show a bathroom. White tiles, blue walls, a clear white toilet and sink and a pretty decent size bath with a shower head above. Rukia began to strip and put the clean clothes on the lid of the toilet seat and the dirty ones near the door. She got into the shower and turn on the water. The warm water flowed down her petite form, carrying with it dirt and dry blood. The water at her feet was a brick red type of colour. She reached over to the edge of the bath a picked up some shampoo. She squeezed some of the contents onto her palm than messaged it onto her scalp. She washed out the shampoo than did the same thing with the conditioner. After the soothing shower Rukia dried herself off on put on the clothed Ichigo gave her. The t-shirt was massive and the boxers were a bit lose, but she pulled on the laces and tied them tighter.

Rukia picked up her dirty clothes and went downstairs. She went into the kitchen and found the door Ichigo told her about. Opening it, she quickly spotted the washing machine and let her clothes fall from her grasp into a hype on the floor. The smell of rice, chicken, sweet & sour sauce and prawn cracker soon engulfed her.

'_Chinese food? When was the last time I had Chinese food?'_

Just then two hands caught her by the waist. Rukia looked up to see Ichigo looking down at her.

"Dinner's here. I hope you like the sweet & sour sauce from Ryuken Ishida's."

Rukia just shrugged her shoulders. "I not sure. I might have had food from there before, I just can't remember."

"Than you never had food from that place before cause if you had you'd have remembered it. Trust me."

Ichigo pulled Rukia by her waist than pushed her into the sitting-room. He than let go and plopped down on the black, leather couch.

The room was painted cream with one wall (where the black, marble fireplace sat) was a dark red colour. The floors were wooden and the curtains were the same dark red colour as the wall. In the room there was a black couch and sofa chair made of leather, and mirror hung over the fireplace and a 32 inch, plasma sat itself in the corner of the room. Rukia's and Ichigo's food was placed on a coffee table that was placed in front of the couch.

Ichigo pulled on Rukia ad she sat willingly beside him.

Ichigo handed Rukia the remote control and said to her "She if you can find anything good to watch at this hour."

So Rukia did so. After 3 minutes of channel surfing Rukia ended up settling on _The Blare Witch Project._

"You into horrors?" Ichigo asked taking a bite of his food.

"I'm into a lot of different type of movies." she answered, copying his action. "I'm just not a major fan of romance or oldies."

"Okay, quick quiz on your movie taste."

"Why?"

"Favourite comedy."

"Eh… Kick Ass, I guess."

"Favourite action."

"… The Matrix."

"Seriously?"

"Hey shut up. I love that movie."

"Alright fine. Um… horror."

"Dracula."

"Musical."

"The Rocky Horror Show."

"Western?"

"The Wild Wild West."

"… Romantic?"

"Um… I don't really know. I don't watch the romantic ones very often but if I had to choose I'd say Jane Eyre."

"Jane Eyre? You liked that love story with Mr. Rochester and Jane?"

"Yes. I liked how age wasn't a problem for them and all that mattered was that they loved another."

"Have you read the book?"

"I was. It was on my nightstand 3 hours ago."

"Oh…"

"Okay now your turn. Answer the questions. Favourite comedy."

"Hancock."

"Action."

"Die Hard."

"Horror."

"The Frighteners."

"You thought that movie was scary?"

"No. You said favourite horror. The Frighteners is meant to be a horror. You never said it had to be a scary movie."

"Touché. All right musicals."

"Don't watch them."

"Western?"

"Shanghai Noon."

"And Romantic."

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Really?" Rukia asked letting a laugh escape her lips "I never knew you were into such romantic films Ichigo." and Rukia laughed once more.

Ichigo put his arm behind his back and grabbed a hold of one and the cushions that decorated the couch and smacked her with it. "Shut it Midget."

Rukia stopped laughing at once and she stood up in front of Ichigo. She lowered her head and glared into his eyes.

"Do **not** comment me on my height, strawberry."

"Do not call me strawberry, Midget."

"Ass."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Asshole."

"Dickhead."

"Leprechaun."

"Berry-chan."

"Elf."

"Kurosaki sex god." Rukia said with a smirk, remembering that Mashiro said Ichigo hated that nickname.

And that one nickname was all it took for Ichigo to snap out of it and stop playing these childish games. It was time for the really fun to begin.

"I'll show you sex god, Shorty." he said with an evil grin on his face.

Ichigo grabbed a hold of Rukia's waste and began to push her to the ground.

"I-I-Ichigo what a-a-are you doing?" Rukia screeched as she fell to the ground with a loud bang.

"Something I've wanted ever since I looked at you." he said holding her arms above her head with one hand and held her waist with the other. Ichigo began trailing butterfly kisses down her neck than back up.

"Kuro… Ichi-go… nuh… can't… do this." Rukia tried to protest, squirming around underneath him.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked innocently against her skin.

"We're… partners." she managed to say.

"And?"

"We… get together… not aloud… work together."

Just then the living-room door opened.

"Oto-san?" Nel's voice came from the door.

Ichigo popped his head up from in front of the couched and looked at Nel.

"Nel, sweetie, why are you up this late?"

"I heard a lwoud bwang. What are wou and Wukia doing?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Nothing!" he aid standing up.

"Are wou and Wukia pwaying mommy and daddy gwames?"

"No! No no no no… wait! Who told you about that?"

"Papa Isswin. Is Wukia my new mommy?"

"Come on Nel, it's past your bedtime." Ichigo said to her trying to avoid her question.

"Will wou twell me a bedtwime story?"

"Tomorrow darling."

"Pweaseeeee."

"Nel…" Ichigo sighed.

"I tell you a story Nel." Rukia said getting up.

Ichigo looked at Rukia. "You don't have to." he told her.

"I want to." she smiled. "I would like to get to know Nel some more and spend some time with her. I've never had a little sister before, let alone daughter and always wanted one."

"Okay," he looked at Rukia than Nel. "Up to bed and wait for Rukia."

Nel nodded her head and ran away.

"Thank you for the dinner Ichigo, I will see you in the morning."

"What, you going to bed?"

"After I tell Nel her story, yes."

"Oh… well than sleep well Rukia." Ichigo said quietly, looking rather disappointed.

"You to Ichigo, Goodnight." And with that Rukia left the room.

She climbed the stairs up to Nel's room and knocked on the door before entering.

"Nel?" she whispered peeking her head through the door.

"Wukia."

"You're awake? You should be asleep Nel you do know that."

Nel nodded her head weakly. "Will wou twell me a stwory, pwease."

"Oh alright, since you said please." Rukia said as she walked over and sat down on Nel's bed. "Nel, have you ever heard the story about Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki?"

Nel shook her head no.

"Would you like to?" and Nel nodded her head enthusiastically.

"The story goes like this…" and Rukia began the story.

_Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess called Sode no Shirayuki. She was as white as snow ad as graceful as a wave. People called her the white moon. Being the princess of Kurakara, it was Sode no Shirayuki's job to bring winter to the land, as it was her four siblings jobs to bring the other seasons. And so on the first day of December she let the first snowflake of the season fall, and then another, and then another. So the whole kingdom was a winter wonder land. Sode no Shirayuki would stand at the edge of her balcony and would overlooked the magical ground that she was soon to leave. Every year she would stand there, not missing a single movement, and every year nothing would change, and every year she would get older. So one day her father, the king, sent a letter to the prince of Japan and asked if he would marry the kings daughter. Sode no Shirayuki hated the idea of an arranged marriage and believed people should marry for love. After receiving news that the prince accepted the marriage proposal, Sode no Shirayuki locked herself up in room and spent most of her time on her balcony. Two weeks after the request was sent (21st__ of December) the prince finally arrived at Kurakara. Sode no Shirayuki first spotted the prince from her balcony. His black clock flapped in the air as he galloped on his horse. Sode no Shirayuki was curious about the man she was being forced to marry. She left her normal position from the balcony and left her room. Se descended the stairs and walked into the banquet room. There in the middle of room, standing beside her mother and father, was who she presumed, the prince of Japan. He had wavy brown hair and was dressed as every other prince should be. He stood tall and firm. The only thing that was different about him from all the other princes was his sword. A black sword hung beside his waist. After catching sight on the princess and his bride-to-be, the man walked over to her side and bowed. Sode no Shirayuki asked her stranger husband-to-be his name and he answered. Zangetsu. Zangetsu was his name. The strongest, bravest, most dashing prince in all the world, was soon to belong to Sode no Shirayuki. She was unsure what to do in this situation. Sode no Shirayuki was to polite to argue with Zangetsu, to tell him she did not love him, to tell him to leave Kurakara, for it was all one big mistake. Instead she curtsied and left. Zangetsu id not understand at first but he realised that Sode no Shirayuki must have been forced into the marriage. He felt pity for the beautiful woman and so decided not to marry her. He called her name, once… twice… three times. He found her sitting under a cherry blossom, making snow fall from the heavens. Zangetsu approached Sode no Shirayuki and spoke to her in a kind voice. He said to her '3 days. I shall stay here for 3 days, and within that time I would like to get to know you. If you still do not want to marry me after the last day, I shall leave.' Sode no Shirayuki nodded and thanked him. Zangetsu left her than. And so as said Sode no Shirayuki spent nearly every waking hour with Zangetsu, and she found herself liking Zangetsu very much. She heard tales of the of his travels, his battles and his kingdom. Zangetsu was an only child and after his mother's and father's deaths he gained possession of the land Japan. She was intrigued in his tales and wised to see Japan, Sode no Shirayuki wished to travel. Zangetsu promised to take her to Europe, Asia, Africa and Japan, Japan especially. 24__th__ of December and it was the day Zangetsu was said to leave. Before leaving he approached Sode no Shirayuki, he looked at her and he asked her the question he never asked her before. 'Will you marry me?' Sode no Shirayuki smiled and nodded her head. 'Yes' she answered in a quiet voice. And so the snow began to fall. On the "25__th__ of December Sode no Shirayuki and Zangetsu were married and they lived happily ever after._

Nel smiled sleepily as she laid her head down on her pillow and yawned.

"Awnd they lived hwappy eva after?" she asked tiredly.

"Yep." Rukia smiled at her.

"Do wou twink I'll find a pwince?"

"Of course Nel, every princess gets their prince." Rukia told as she stood up and walked over to the door.

"Gwoodnight Ota-san." she heard Nel say.

Rukia turned her head to the side and looked over at Nel.

"Goodnight little Nel , sleep tight." she whispered than exited the room.

Rukia did not see Ichigo leaning against the wall beside Nel's door, so was shocked when to masculine arms rapped themselves around her waist and hoisted her up off the ground.

"Woah! Ichigo!" she screeched as he began to kiss her neck. "what are you doing?"

"Finishing what we started early." he said as his lips inched closer to hers.

"Ichigo," she sighed "We ca-" Rukia's sentence was cut short by Ichigo's lips. One hand lost its grip on her waist and held on to the back of her head while the other tightened around her waist so he could still hold her. Rukia, at that moment, found herself kissing Ichigo back, and enjoying it. She snaked her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. Rukia moaned as she and Ichigo engaged in a tongue war, battling for dominance. Ichigo's hand that was holding her head left its place and found a new spot on Rukia's shirt. He grabbed a hold of it and began to inch it upwards. Rukia's common sense came back to her at that moment and Rukia knew, even if she didn't want to, Rukia had to stop this before this went any further. Rukia began pull her head back but Ichigo refused to let the kiss break, so he followed her head and pushed her against a wall. It took nearly all of Rukia will power, but she was finally able to turn her head and speak the one word she did not want to say.

"Stop." she gasped.

Ichigo's lips moved to Rukia's throat and once more he began to kiss it.

"I don't wanna." he murmured against her skin.

"Ichigo we have to stop before we cross the line of no return."

"I'd cross that line any day for you Rukia."

"I don't what that line to be crossed yet Ichigo."

His hands moved to Rukia's ass, he gave them a pinch and Rukia gasped once more.

"I-I-Ichigo, stop." she said sternly.

Ichigo sighed and gave Rukia's lips one last kiss before he set her down.

"You know after this I'm not going to hold back." he warned.

"Could you at least try?" she asked.

"Pssh, no." he said smiling at her.

"Goodnight Ichigo." she sighed turning around.

"Goodnight Rukia.." he answered as he watched her walk away.

He eyes travelled down her figure. He hair was a mess, he shirt was starting to ride up her back and the boxers became so lose that he could she the beginning of her round ass.

'_Yep,' _Ichigo thought _'I choose the right outfit to give her.' _

Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his head before turning around and going for so sleep.

'_Tomorrow I'm not holding back.' _

**_Hehe, and there you have it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, please do it again._**

**_To anyone who is wondering; When Nel said _**_"Gwoodnight Ota-san" **I 99.9% sure ota-san means mommy.**_

**_I have also been working on a different Fanfic threw out the last week or so. It's an Ichiruki Oneshot. Look out for it. It's called _**_Love at First Bite. **Thanks for reading.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. For the first time in along time

Sento

Rukia woke up to the sound of her mobile beeping. She lets out a huff and turned to the nightstand, grabbing her mobile than lying back down on her back. She looked at the screen and saw the name that popped up.

"Mashiro?" and than she flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

"_Rukia."_

"Mashiro? What's up? Did you ID my failed-murder?"

"_Before I tell you that I want some answers."_

"Uhh… O…k?"

"_Did you sleep with Ichigo-san?" _

"What? No!"

"_Were you close to doing it?"_

"Well maybe… Wait a minute Mashiro, who tried to kill me?"

"_Rukia you sly dog alright his name was Yammy Gilga. Here is the funny thing though, except for two years ago, Yammy Gilga died."_

"So it was identity theft?"

"_Yes most likely. Listen Rukia, I'll send you a picture of Yammy. In the mean time go and have some fun with Ichigo!"_

"Mashiro you know I can't. If I do Ichigo and I won't be aloud to work together. It's the rules."

"_Oh Rukia, rules were made to be broken, now go get him!"_

"Wait! Mashiro!" but it was to late. Mashiro had already hung up.

Rukia sighed and threw the phone to the end of the bed. Just then Rukia saw her clothes from yesterday, folded neatly, at the end of her bed.

'_Ichigo…' _she thought _'You really are helping me out big time.'_

Rukia stood up and stretched, sorting out all the kinks in her body, then let out a sigh. She left her bedroom and walked down the stairs when she heard the sound of the T.V. Rukia peeked her head in and saw Nel sitting and the ground engrossed in a anime on the screen.

"Nel?" Rukia said quietly. Said girl turned her head around and looked at Rukia.

"Ohio Ota-san." Nel sang.

"What are you watching?"

"Ouran High Scwhool Host Cwub."

"Are you aloud to watch it?" Nel nodded her head as an answer.

"Where is your father?" Rukia questioned.

"In bwed."

"Are you hungry?"

Nel shrugged her shoulders. "A wittle."

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"Okay." Nel smiled at Rukia.

"I'll get you some breakfast. Just continue watching T.V." and so Nel nodded her head and then turned it back to the screen.

Rukia turned her body and made her way to the kitchen. She opened the door and walked over to the wooden fridge and opened it. A variety of food items sat on the shelf. Milk, butter, orange juice, black pudding etc, etc. Rukia pulled out all the essentials for a full English breakfast and began to cook. When she was finished she went back into the sitting-room.

"Nel," called Rukia "Breakfast."

Nel roused from her spot, turned of the telly and silently followed Rukia into the kitchen. Nel spotted the food on the table and smiled.

"Yummy!" she sang and ran over to her usual spot at the table.

"Good thing you like Fry-up's."

Nel took a bite of her sausage and nodded. "It's me and Oto-san's favworite."

"Good good." Rukia smiled and sat down beside her. Just than the door opened and Ichigo walked in. He looked at the scene in front of him and cocked his head a little.

"You made breakfast?" he said to Rukia.

Rukia nodded, took a bite of a tomato than spoke. "Of course."

"Why did you make breakfast?"

"Nel and I were hungry, you were asleep and I can cook."

"Why not just wake me up than."

"With yesterdays events I'm amazed you didn't sleep for longer. Now that you up come and eat with Nel and I."

And so Ichigo did. Taking place between Rukia and Nel and, along with the rest of them, began to eat.

"My god that breakfast was delicious!" Ichigo praised as he flung his head and arms back over the chair.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Rukia smiled and stood up.

"Woe shouwd cook mwore Wukia." Nel smiled.

"Hey, what wrong with my cooking?" Ichigo asked pretending to look hurt.

"Ota-san wuck better at cooking." Nel laughed.

"I know that!" he said then noticed Rukia picking up the plates.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Cleaning up. What does it look like."

"No your not," he said taking the plates off her. "I'll do that."

"I can clean up after myself."

"I know you can. But you made breakfast which was more than enough."

"Ichigo…"

"Go get dressed. We'll go shopping when I've finished cleaning. You too Nel." he shouted over his shoulder. "Up and dress."

Nel nodded and obeyed her fathers orders.

"Ichigo," Rukia said lowering her voice. "I got a call from Mashiro earlier and she gave me the ID of the man who tried to kill me."

"Who was it?" he asked putting the plates down on the countertop than turn to face her.

"Yammy Gilga."

"That can't be right. I killed him two years ago."

"What?"

"Yea. I caught Yammy him robbing a bank. Told him to stop, he pulled out a gun and I put two rounds in his chest. Killed him instantly."

"Uh… Mashiro sent my a picture of him." Rukia said pulling out her mobile phone.

Ichigo stared at the photo than Rukia. "That's not Yammy. That's his younger brother Nnoitra Gilga."

"Wait so mean to tell me Nnoitra stole the identity of his brother? Why?"

"I don't know but it's our job to find that out."

Rukia smiled at Ichigo and than turned beginning to walk away.

"Rukia."

Said woman turned to face the man who called out her name, only to be catch in a lip lock with him. Rukia gasped against Ichigo's lips, giving him access to explore her mouth. Ichigo towered over, making him have to bend over, but hell, he didn't mind. Rukia grabbed a hold of his tie, pulling Ichigo towards her. Rukia never started a kiss between herself and Ichigo (and she didn't really plan to) but Rukia couldn't help but respond when Ichigo kissed her. It was like Rukia's head separated from her body, no movement that would make her to stop the passion between them. Just one command,

_Kiss him back! _

Just than Ichigo and Rukia heard a giggle at the door. They both turned their heads to see Nel standing there with her tiny hand covering her large emerald green eyes, fingers wide apart so she could peep through.

"Oto-san, yucky!" she giggled once more.

"Yes it is and that is why you'll never have a boyfriend, right…?"

"Uh-huh." she nodded.

"And if any boy that does come over here I'll…"

"Blow wis fweaking head off."

"Good girl now go watch T.V till Rukia and I are ready to go."

Nel nodded and ran out of the room.

"Are you aloud to teach her things like that?"

"Like what?" Ichigo laughed, turning to the to dishwasher and turning it on.

"That it's okay to blow someone's head off."

"Heh," he laughed "It is when it comes to my little girl."

"O…k, I'm going to go and get dressed." she said and turn away. "Oh speaking of which that reminds me." and Rukia turned back to Ichigo. "Thanks for washing my clothes."

"Rukia…" the orange hair man sighed and turned to her. "Stop thanking me, seriously."

Rukia left the room without and word and went to get ready for some shopping.

Rukia, Nel and Ichigo entered the large shopping centre. Three stories, over 50 shops and more than 5000 spaces in the parking lot that was underneath the building.

"You said this is the smallest shopping centre in Japan?" Rukia questioned as she took a glimpsed at all the shops and what they had to offer.

"Second smallest. The smallest is another 12 miles away and it doesn't have such a variety of shops."

Rukia nodded head and began to walk when Nel grabbed a hold of her hand so that she was between Rukia and her father.

"Where to first?" Ichigo inquired.

"M&S?"

Ichigo nodded his head and walked to the requested store. An hour o so into the shopping, Rukia had everything she needed and was ready to go. They were about to leave when Rukia noticed Nel was doing a little dance. Small, short hops on one foot than the other.

"Nel?" Rukia stared at her "What are you doing?"

The green haired child peeped over at Rukia and the woman knew what the matter was.

"Hey Ichigo," the raven-haired lady gently elbowed the man on the arm to acquire his attention. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Beside Penny's." he replied.

"Okay thanks, you go to the car and Nel and I will be there with you in 2 minutes."

Ichigo than looked at Nel and saw her doing the little jig. "Oh. Alright than."

Rukia held her hand out and Nel took it willingly, than walked away. When out of sight, Ichigo turned and went into Eason's, bought what he was after and left for the car sitting in the drivers seat for less than a minute when he saw Nel and Rukia. Setting Nel in her booster seat (the child fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow) than climbed into the front, passengers seat.

"You alright." Ichigo asked.

"Course." she smiled at him "why wouldn't it be?"

"No reason." he shrugged and started the engine. "How about some ice cream?"

"Sure where are we going."

"Urahara's."

Ichigo began to drive off when Rukia's phone began to beep. She looked at the caller ID before flipping her phone open and putting it on loud speaker.

"Shinji, what news have you got?" she called out.

"_The victim was stabbed. The marks on the ribs where caused by whatever it was being pushed into her. The thing is though that it's not a blade. The shape of the object is round. And not only that but the stab wounds are 3 cm's away for each other. So my guess is that the murder pushed the object into our victim with enough force to break the ribs. I'm just not sure what." _

"A knuckle-duster." Ichigo said.

"What?" Rukia looked at him puzzled.

"You know a knuckle-duster. Those glove-type things that Goths use to make themselves look more bad-ass. People can get spikes put on them. What if our victim was punched when the murder was wearing a knuckle-duster."

"_It is a possibility," _Shiji said _"I'll get Mashiro so do a pixel scan on the body and see what comes up. And one last thing Ulquiorra said he found traces of C__17__H__21__NO__4__ in her clothing."_

"Cocaine?" Rukia muttered.

"_Yea and also C__17__H__19__NO__3__."_

"Morphine." Ichigo said.

"Kurakara hospital. Ulquiorra said she was a nurse." Rukia explained.

Ichigo nodded once. "Thanks Shiji, keep us updated."

"_Will do." _the voice said before the phone went dead.

"Right we'll drop Nel off at Urahara's than go to the hospital."

They arrived at the café and Ichigo lifted the child out of the car and woke her.

"Nel you'll have to stay here with uncle Urahara while Rukia and I go to do some business." he instructed.

Nel nodded and entered the café. Nel knew her dad's job was important and he had to leave randomly. She learned to accept that. Ichigo and Rukia went in with Nel and looked around the café for the blond owner or his family.

"Kiske! Yourichi!" Ichigo called out.

"Out in a minute Kurosaki-san!" he heard the male reply.

Nel ran into the back room to look for Jinta and Ururu, leaving Ichigo and Rukia alone. Ichigo was watching Nel leave the room while Rukia was admiring a picture that hung on a wall at the opposite side of the room when she felt a presence behind her who she assumed to be Ichigo.

How wrong she was.

Rukia turned around to see a man with a woolly hat over his face (with three holes where his mouth and eyes were) standing beside her.

"Go over to the cash register," he told her in a deep voice. "Take out the money and put it in this bag." and gave her a worn-out rucksack.

"What? No!" she shouted.

Ichigo turned around and saw the robber than pulled out his gun. The robber, spotting Ichigo, grabbed Rukia, covered her mouth with his large hand and pulled out a disposable pistol, pressing it against Rukia's head.

Ichigo tried his best to remain calm as he spoke "Let go of the woman, put your gun on the ground and your hands on your head."

"Or how about you drop your weapon and put the money, from the register, in this bag." he smirked.

"Drop your weapon NOW!" Ichigo ordered pointing his gun at the robbers head.

"I don't think so." he smiled and cocked his gun.

While the man was talking, Rukia decided to try and escape the mans clutches. So she head butted the man has hard as she could which caused him to remove his hand from her mouth, but as she tried to run away the robber tightly gripped her wrist and held it up high so that Rukia's feet were off the ground.

"You sly bitch." he hissed than threw her at a wall in Ichigo's direction.

Ichigo ran over and caught her before her head hit the ground and held her tight. The robber pointed his gun at the pair. "You are of no help to me." he told them.

**BANG!**

Rukia, who had closed her eyes opened one to see a vase being dropped on the robbers head. The masked man dropped his gun and collapsed onto the ground. There Yourichi stood, clapping her hands together as if to get rid of dust.

"Tsk, tsk. That's the third time this week we've nearly been robbed." she shocked her head in disgusted. "Good thing Nel's with Kiske and the kids."

Ichigo turned his attention from Yourichi to Rukia. "Are you alright?"

Rukia nodded her head slowly while a little 'uh-huh' come from her closed mouth. Ichigo tightened his grip on the petite woman and kissed the head.

"Fucking hell what the fuck were you thinking he could have killed you."

"Stop swearing in my ear strawberry." she murmured sleepily.

"Like fuck I will. That stunt of yours scared me shitless."

"So that's the funky smell, and here I thought it was the robber."

Ichigo hugged Rukia tighter, breathing in her scent, trying to remain calm himself, and finding that it actually worked.

"My god. You gave me a fucking heart attack. Don't put yourself in danger again midget."

"No promises."

Ichigo smiled and kiss her head once more before standing up with her still in his arms.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san how are yo… what the hell happened in here?" Urahara said looking at the robber and broken vase.

"Robber." Yourichi told him bluntly.

"Again?" he sighed scratching his head.

"I don't know what your complaining about, that vase was a wedding gift."

"I'll get you a new one."

"Don't bother. That thing was fuck-ugly, I was going to sell it on eBay anyhow."

"Yes, yes. Now Kuchiki-san how are you feeling?" Urahara asked the tiny woman Ichigo was holding tightly yet gently.

"I'm fine seriously. Why is everyone asking me this?" she whined, getting annoyed.

"Well a fat man just tried to smother you than throw you across a room."

"I've had worst." she argued. "Can you put me down Ichigo." it was really a question but a command.

"No." he said sternly as if scolding an enfant.

"Ah to be young and in love again." Urahara sang rocking back and forward on his feet. Yourichi laughed, threw her arm around him and joined him.

The orange hair man glared at the two, giving them a if-you-don't-shut-up-I-swear look.

"Ichigo…" said man turned his attention to the sapphire eyed angel in his hold. "If you don't mind but we have a murder to solve."

"Yea yea I know. Ye don't mind looking after Nel for a few minutes do ye?" Ichigo asked the married couple.

"Not at all! Go, go" Yourichi waved them out the door.

Ichigo nodded than left the café, carrying Rukia.

'_Now I know how Paris Hilton's dog feels.' _thought she as Ichigo set her in the Mercedes than got in the drivers seat himself.

"You know," she began as Ichigo put the key in the ignition "I am a grow woman and I know how to walk."

"I know. I just like carrying you."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess it cause, even though I've been your partner for 2 days, we've already had 2 near by death experiences. I just feel like that if I let you go or take my eyes off you for a second something will happen; That's all."

"Nothing will happen…" she sighed.

"You don't know that. And I made a promise to, not only to your brother, keep you safe, but also Nel, my father, siblings and myself. I'm not having you end up as another case." he stared at her.

"Ichi-go." Rukia was amazed at his confession. She knew he was sweet and all, but this… it just amazed her, awed her, and touched her. He actually cared for her.

Ichigo pulled into the Kurakara Hospital car park.

"We're here." he pointed out. Rukia claimed out of car, as did Ichigo, and made her way to the building.

"Let me talk." Ichigo ordered Rukia as he caught up to her.

"Why?"

"Cause it's my job."

"That's unfair. What if I have a question or information that you don't?"

"Than put your hand up."

"Screw that." she mumbled as she entered the building.

"Rukia." Ichigo growled as her walked threw the automatic doors.

They went over to the receptionist who looked uneasily at them when Ichigo pulled out his badge.

"I'm detective Ichigo Kurosaki." he told her "This here is my partner Dr. Rukia Kuchiki. We just want to ask you a few questions about a Miss Orihime Inoue." and he should her a picture of Orihime.

The receptionist sighed "What did that bitch do this time?"

"That '_bitch_' is dead." Rukia told the lady bluntly. Ichigo glared at Rukia.

"Bout time." she grumbled.

"Don't like her?" he applied.

"Who did. That woman was nothing but a cheap whore." Ichigo looked at Rukia who stared back at him with the same stunned expression. "Listen," the lady continued. "I'm not a murder but I would sure thank whoever killed that prostitute."

"Do you know anyone who might have held a grudge against her Miss…"

"Isane Kotetsu. And yea, nearly everyone held a grudge against Orihime. But if you want someone in particular, ask Uryu Ishida."

"the son of the man who runs the Chinese restaurant?"

Isane nodded her head "Uryu and Orihime were dating for 3 years, but she cheated on him with loads of men. When he found out he confronted her, but she dumped him saying he wasn't good enough for her. His neighbour filed a complaint saying her heard shouting and loud crashes and bangs from furniture and cutlery being throw about."

"Thank you for your time." Ichigo said walking away.

Once outside Ichigo spoke to Rukia "Do you think she did it?"

Rukia shock his head as an answer. "No. Shiji said the victim was punched with enough force to break her ribs. That receptionist is to weak to be able to break a pair of ribs with a single punch."

"True," Ichigo took out his phone and dialled a number before putting the phone to his ear. "Tatsuki… yea, I got a suspect for you."

"So Uryu, can you tell me who this person is." Ichigo asked, throwing the picture of Orihime on the table.

Uryu took a quick glance of the photo, sighed than leaned back in the chair. "Orihime Inoue. Anyone with a yen in their pocket can tell you that."

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo interrogated.

"That bitch was the towns bicycle that came with a ridding fee."

"Are you one of those riders?"

"Sort of, I was dating Orihime while she slept with a different man, every night, behind my back. Why did she get caught and arrested?"

"Well… lets just say that that 'bicycle' isn't getting anymore nuts or screws."

"Wait, she dead? Orihime's dead? Oh my fucking God." Uryu chocked, covering his face with his hand.

"You seemed shock." Ichigo told him.

"Well my ex is dead… how did she die anyhow?"

"She was murdered."

"And you think I killed her?"

"We heard before ye two broke up ye got In a fight. Furniture and cutlery were throw."

"That was her. That night I found out she had been sleeping around with people and I confronted her. She got pissed off and said I wasn't good enough for her. So I ended it."

"Can you give me a few names of the people she slept with?"

"Ehh… Mizuiro Kojima, Jin Kariya, Kensei Muguruma, Sosuke Aizen, the list can go on and on."

Ichigo nodded his head and stood up. "Thank you Uryu."

"I didn't kill her." Uryu said suddenly "no matter have much I hated her for betraying me, I loved her to much to harm her."

Ichigo nodded once and left the room. He opened the door to the small room on the other side of one-way mirror. In the room, Rukia and Isshin stood.

"What do you think of him?" the orange hair detective asked his father.

"He didn't kill her." Isshin said shaking his head. "he wasn't lying when he said he loved her and didn't kill her. He was open to you, so he is trying to help you catch the woman's killer my boy."

"Great, we are out of suspects now." Ichigo muttered.

"No we are not." Rukia said, arms crossed and watching a guard let Uryu out of the interrogation room.

"Um… if you anyone in mind, please share." Ichigo pushed.

"Did none of the name Mr. Ishida give you not stand out from the rest?" she cocked her head to the side.

Ichigo found this extremely cute but tried his best to recall the names.

"Nope." he said after a moment.

"How about Sosuke Aizen?"

"Of course!" Isshin boomed "He and his wife are the owners of Kurakara Hospital."

Rukia nodded her head "He is also the richest man in Kurakara. Orihime sleeps with him, he pays her but for Orihime…"

"it's not enough," Ichigo continued "She tells him to give her more or she'll tell his wife about the affair."

"Aizen panics knowing that if the wife finds out, she'll divorce him than take and run his company, his main source of income."

"So Sosuke tells her he had to pay her somewhere more private…"

"The Aite Iru Woods."

"Out of sight of the public, he kills her and hides the body."

"See son," Isshin laughed throwing his arm around Ichigo and shaking him lightly "I knew she was a keeper for you."

Ichigo let out a huff of breath before elbowing Isshin in the gut. "You really can't be serious for **once** in your life?"

"I am being serious," Isshin said in a shaken voice. "Miss Kuchiki can become Mrs Kurosaki and provide me with more grandchildren."

"That's it. Let go Rukia."

"Where?" she asked.

"Home. We can go and get Nel and put her to bed, it's nearly her bedtime."

Rukia nodded her head "Goodnight Isshin, tell Karin and Yuzu I said 'hi'."

"Will do Rukia see you later."

Nel (as she usually does on the car-ride home at the end of the day) fell asleep. Rukia looked at her from the front seat, noticing that Nel seemed to be at piece in sleep. Ichigo pulled his car to a stop and got out and, like yesterday, picked Nel up and carried her to bed. Rukia began lifting her clothing from which she bough earlier, into the house. Ichigo was outside helping her within two minutes. Everything was carried up to her room where she unpacked and Ichigo cooked dinner. After dinner she and Ichigo were sitting in the sitting-room. Ichigo channel-surfing and Rukia reading the weeks T.V. guide.

"Oh," Ichigo said, surprising Rukia "I almost forgot to give you something I bought for you earlier on."

"Ichigo," she sighed as he turned to grab something he hid behind the couch. "You really shouldn't-"

Rukia stopped talking when she saw what Ichigo was giving her.

A book.

**Jane Eyre.**

"Ichi-go." Rukia whispered taking a hold of the book.

"You said you enjoyed the movie and never got to finish the book. It is a really good book if you ask me."

"Thank you Ichigo." and Rukia looked up at him, her sapphire-like eyes sparkling with the light that was given by the fire. "How do I repay you? You've been to kind and generous to me. If there is anything you need, help, money, hell babysitting, I'll do it. Anything."

"Fine there is one way to repay me." he told her his eyes keeping hold of her.

"What?"

"Kiss me Rukia."

"I have kissed you before." she pointed out.

"No; you've kissed me back. You have never actually began the kiss."

Rukia was silent, unbeknownst of what to say. Ichigo stared at her for a moment without speaking, letting Rukia try to solve the conundrum that has decided to rear its unappealing head and challenge her. Ti see if she would pick her heart over her job.

After another moment Ichigo sighed, guessing he would not get an answer out of the vixen. So he tried to get up only to be stopped by a small hand grasping her suit-jacket. Rukia turned he stare back to Ichigo before pushing the orange haired man back gently so that he was lying on the couch. Without saying a word, Rukia climbed on top of him, straddling him. Rukia bent down and kissed Ichigo which such passion and eagerness, like a starving man eating his last meal. Both of her hands grabbed fistfuls of orange locks while Ichigo put one hand on her hip and the other cupped her face.

'_Fuck it' _thought Rukia _'I don't give a shit about work or what people say anymore. All I care abut is Ichigo.'_

An so for the first time in a long time, Rukia felt loved,

Needed,

Charest,

And alive.

For the first time in a long time; Rukia felt **alive**.


	8. The Secret

**_Hello. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update but, you know, writters bloke (It's a bitch) yea but I got there in the end. To answer reviews_**

**_To C774411 I hope your mom has stop trying to kill you. Murder isn't very nice. Anyways I hope Chapter 8 will lived up to your expectations._**

**_To OuTlaw GigabyTe Thank you or Arigato._**

**_To falconrukichi Orihime's a bad person (full stop) Oh how I hate her, How I LOATH her... Enjoy the chapter._**

**_Thank you to anyon who commented, favourite'd and story/author'd me._**

**_ENJOY!_**

Chapter 8

The Secret

Sento

Ichigo's eyes began to flutter as he woke up. He tried to lift his head but stop when he felt the protest of his movement from the tiny midnight-black haired woman beside him. Rukia was lying on her front, her head on Ichigo's chest. Her form rose and fell as she took each breath, sleeping peacefully after an exhausting yet pleasurable night. Ichigo smiled at the resting Rukia (last night things took a turn for the best),now she was lying in his embrace. Ichigo brought his left hand up to Rukia's face and moved a stray lock away from her porcelain-like face, his arm than wrapped around Rukia's waist once more and Ichigo closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Rukia's skin against his. Rukia than began to stir, her hands entwining just above Ichigo's abdomen and her head move closer to Ichigo's face where it rested in the middle of his chest. Her eyes opened and Ichigo watched as she yawned and snuggled even more close to the warmth of Ichigo's body heat. Rukia than looked up at Ichigo her large sapphire-like eyes which Ichigo loved so much, staring into the depths of his soul. His hand came up to her hair and he ran his figures threw, all the knots disappearing at once in her night-black-silken hair. She looked at him threw apologetic eyes and this made Ichigo very confused.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo." she whispered at the orange haired detective.

"Why?" he asked her, sadness and hurt seeping in his deep voice.

"I-I-It shouldn't have gone this far Ichigo, I should have stopped, but I couldn't."

"Why… would you think that? Did you not enjoy last night?"

"No, that's the complete opposite of last night. Last night was… the best night of my life. In a way I am glad last happened, really glad, cause I really like you Ichigo and I also really like working with you and I don't want another partner. But if anyone finds out that we've slept together, one of us will either be fired or we'll be separated."

"I thought you didn't care what others thought."

"So did I. But I was wrong. I'm scared shitless of what people think of me."

Ichigo bent down and kissed Rukia on the lips only to have her shake her head and pull away.

"Ichigo… we can't." she whispered. Ichigo knew Rukia was upset, he saw the tears on the edges of her eyes threatening to leave their place. And so one did, sliding down her cheek and leaving its moist tail behind it.

"Don't cry." he crooned using his lips to wipe away her tear. "I hate to see you cry."

Rukia tried to calm herself as Ichigo shushed her, running his hand up and down her bare back trying his best to sooth the petite woman.

"I am sorry Ichigo."

"Don't be Rukia. I don't care what happens at work if they find out. I don't care. All I care about is you and Nel. I care about you Rukia Kuchiki and all I want is for you to be mine and no one else's."

Ichigo flip himself and Rukia over so that he was on top. Rukia could feel the detective soft lips caressing the skin on her neck and Rukia could do nothing but moan at the pleasure. Her hands wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist, holding him in a lock as his hands travelled up and down her body.

"Mmmm Ichi-go." Rukia moaned once more than gasped as Ichigo bit down on the pale skin of her neck, leaving his mark on her.

"That is… the second time… you've done that." she pointed out.

"Have you been keeping count?" he laughed kissing her lips again. "Where is the other bite?"

"Can't… remember." she sighed loosening her grip on Ichigo than turned her head away.

"Rukia," Ichigo called her sweetly, gently, but she did turn her head to look at him. "Rukia," he said a bit more sternly yet still no movement. "Rukia, look at me."

No movement.

Ichigo took his right hand off of Rukia's hip and placed it on her cheek, forcing Rukia's head to turn.

"So you don't want anyone to know we slept together?" Ichigo stated as Rukia nodded her head in agreement. "And I want you to be mine and only mine."

Ichigo sighed as Rukia turned her head again to try and not to make eye contact with him. To Rukia, this is all her fault.

'_If I just had an ounce of self control…'_

Ichigo (once again) had to used his strength to turn Rukia's head so she would look at him.

"Don't do that. If you turn away I can not see your eyes, and I love your eyes. I love your smile, I love your shortness, I love-" Ichigo was hesitant for a minute before picking up his courage to speak "I love you, Rukia Kuchiki. I love you."

Rukia's eyes began to water once more, but not from upsetting feeling she had a minute ago.

No.

That feeling was now long gone. Rukia was crying because she was happy, overjoyed, delighted. Rukia Kuchiki was crying tears of happiness. She could not remember the last time she had cried over something that would seem so silly. She was crying because she had found someone who loves her, some who actually cared if she was hurt, troubled, dismayed. Ichigo (unlike Byakuya) actually cared about her, her loved her.

To her brother, Rukia was nothing more than another random person who had to be fed. Sort of like a house pet. A well trained house pet. Leave her alone and she'll leave you alone. Byakuya would never take any notice in Rukia. The only reason why he cared for her was of the wish Hisanna had bestowed upon him.

'_Care for her,' Hisanna begged her husband on her death bed "Take care of her and treat her as if she were your own sister please Byakuya. I know you do not get along but put aside your difference, on behalf of her sake."_

"_I shall try, my love." With that Byakuya gently kiss his wife on the forehead and pulled back. Her eyes were blank, her body was limp and she was no long excreting any body heat. Hisanna Kuchiki was dead._

_Byakuya become numb after that. He no longer felt happiness, sadness or love. He was a living statue._

"Ichi-go." Rukia was astonished. She loved Ichigo too but she was just to afraid to admit it. The fear of rejection was always a step back when Rukia wanted to take a step forward and confess.

Rukia smiled and pulled Ichigo's head down to her, giving him a passionate kiss.

"I love you too Ichigo." she whispered against his lips.

Ichigo smiled and leaded in closer. "Round 2?"

"Your on."

Rukia (at the moment) was sitting in the sitting-room reading her new Jane Eyre book, Ichigo was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, and Nel was watching a marathon of The Familiar of Zero. After a while, Rukia found herself watching the show also and having a debate with Nel over the show.

"Louise and Saito are not married." Rukia argued with the tiny enfant.

"Arwe to." she protested putting her hands on her hips.

"No, when in the church, Louise and Saito may think they're married but if you noticed there was no priest at the alter. All that happened was they gave their vows that Saito drugged Louise."

"Nuw-uhh."

"Uh-huh."

Just than Ichigo walked into the room with a tray full of pancakes. "Ye are arguing over a T.V anime?"

"Oto-san twell Ota-san that Saito awnd Louise awre mwarried." Nel ordered.

"They are not." Rukia laughed a little as she argued.

"If they were in the real world they won't be married. But Louise and Saito are from Tristain so they are married plus they are 15 so…"

"How do you know all this." Rukia questioned.

"it isn't the first time this show has been on a marathon." Ichigo told her taking a bite out of the pancakes.

Just than Ichigo's and Rukia's phone went off.

"Work agwain?" Nel whined.

"Yep, but this time you have to come to sweetie."

Nel smiled at her father and nodded her head in agreement. "Okway Oto-san."

All three of them ate their breakfast and left for the institution. In the car Rukia was still thinking over what Ichigo had said to her about their relationship.

"_Now what?" Rukia asked as she began to get out of the bed._

"_What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, watching as the blanket fell to revel the upper part of Rukia's naked form._

"_What are we going to do about our jobs? When people know about us…"_

"_We'll lie." he interjected. "We won't tell anyone about us and if people ask we'll deny it. The only person we have to be careful around is my dad." _

_Rukia nodded, got up and began walking over to the bathroom when she heard Ichigo chuckle. "Ah yes," he muttered, audible enough for her to hear._

"'_Ah yes' what?" Rukia asked looking back at the grinning carrot top._

"_I now remember where I first bit you."_

"_What where?" she asked examining her body._

"_Look in the mirror." he laughed once more._

_And Rukia did, she ran in and looked at her reflection. Ichigo laid on the bed, arm behind his head and he was mentally began to count down from 5._

_4... 3... 2...1..._

"_ICHIGO! MY ASS!." she shouted at him._

"_Hey what can I say? When Keigo and Grimmjow are right, they're right."_

Ichigo's Mercedes pulled up to the institution and Ichigo carried Nel into his office with Rukia on his trail. Isshin was sitting in Ichigo chair at his desk, spinning it around until he was dizzy.

"Don't get sick on the carpet." Ichigo ordered his father as he sat Nel down on the couch at the right side of the room. Rukia took a seat beside her.

"HELLO MY BOY." Isshin shouted trying to elbow the detective in the ribs. Ichigo just stepped out of the way and let him crash into the wall.

"Why did you call us here old man?" Ichigo sighed sitting down on his desk chair.

Isshin groaned from the pain as he tried to stand and brushed off the dust from his suit "I need to play a game of 20Q with you two."

"I am not familiar with that game." Rukia stated looking at Ichigo with confusion.

"He wants to mess with our minds, Rukia. He's a psychiatrist**." **Ichigo informed her.

"O…k, now I'm scared."

"Don't be." Isshin told her "I'm just going to ask you some questions."

"Oh! Well that doesn't sound to bad."

"This is my dad, Rukia remember." Ichigo muttered as he slumped in his chair.

"Don't be so mean Ichigo. Go ahead Mr. Kurosaki."

"Okay, first question. Have you and Ichigo slept together yet?"

Rukia's eyes widen and she looked worryingly at Ichigo who just stayed calm and gave her the I-told-you-so look.

"What? N-n-no!" Rukia stuttered.

"Hehe," Isshin laughed as he jumped up and down while clapping his hands. "Your stutter shows your nervous and the way you try to avoid eye contact means your lying to me. You and my dim-witted son slept together! You and Ichigo sle-"

Isshin was muffled by Ichigo's hand over his mouth, smothering him. Ichigo's voice was low and dangerous as he spoke in his father's ear. "You tell anyone old man and I swear that you'll be black and blue by the end of the day."

"Alright alright." Isshin laughed as Ichigo pulled away from him. "But why can't I tell anyone? I'm so happy!"

"We are keeping it a secret so nether of us are fired." Ichigo said.

"So you can't tell." said Rukia, putting her hand on Isshin's arm as if to beg. Ichigo walked over to his door and closed it.

"Of course third daughter." he smiled at the anthropologist.

"Thank you Mr. Kurosaki." she sighed happily as the man agreed.

"Please Rukia call me Daddy."

Ichigo sighed and punched Isshin in the jaw causing him to fall over once more. "You stupid old man. Leave Rukia alone." he growled.

"Hehehe, protective as ever are you Ichigo." Isshin laughed, rubbing his jaw.

Ichigo went to hit his father again only to have his fist held back by Rukia. Her petite hand only covered half of Ichigo's but her strength was outstanding.

"Quit hitting your father Ichigo." she ordered him.

Ichigo stared into Rukia's violet eyes which felt like they were towering over him. His scowled slowly began to disappear and the tension in his body decrease. Rukia's hand remained on Ichigo's and he tightened his grip on Rukia's hand and continued to look at Rukia.

Isshin smiled and walked over to sit next to Nel.

"Looks like you have a mommy." Isshin whispered in her ear. Nel's smile went from ear to ear. Just than there was a knock on the door. Ichigo and Rukia quickly looked away from each other and let go of each others hand.

"Come in." Ichigo called out. The door open and in the door way stood Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Nii-sama." Rukia whispered.

"Byakuya." Ichigo hissed under his breath.

"I have come here for 2 reasons Kurosaki," he stated dully "First of all Sosuke Aizen is in the interrogation room waiting for you."

"Right come on Rukia." Ichigo said pulling Rukia with him out of the room.

"Kurosaki I still have something to say." Byakuya said grabbing a hold of the detectives arm as he tried to leave.

"Hurry Byakuya I have a suspect waiting."

"Don't talk to me with disrespect boy."

"I'll stop when you treat Rukia as a part of your family like she should have been for the last 3 years of her life."

Byakuya glared at Ichigo who glared back at him. Rukia could not believe the words that Ichigo spoke, so to avoid further arguments she pulled Ichigo out of the room and to the interrogation room. Isshin just watched the scene that was played out. He was never more proud of his son as he was right now. When Ichigo and Rukia left the room, Isshin picked up Nel and also made his way to the interrogation room. He stopped at the door that leads into room at the other side of the one-way mirror he would usually stay in to observe the suspects, when he heard Ichigo and Rukia arguing.

"You can't talk to Nii-sama that way Ichigo." Rukia shouted at him.

"I think I just did Rukia. Someone needed to tell him what I just said."

"My god you can be such an asshole."

"Shut up Midget. You love this asshole." he grinned at her.

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Dickhead."

"Shorty."

"You son of a-" Rukia stopped mid-sentence.

Isshin continued to listen but all he got was silence. Nel (after 2 minutes of silence) got bored and decided to open the door. Isshin's jaw hit's the floor at the scene. Rukia's back was against the wall, her arm and legs rapped around Ichigo (as usual) and Ichigo had both hands on her hips, both engaged in a battle of tongues. Because of their heavy breathing, the pair did not hear Isshin and Nel enter the room. Isshin stared at Nel with amazement who just gave him the They-do-this-all-the-time look. Isshin (deciding to save Nel's innocence let out a chesty-cough. The pair broke away immediately.

"Ohhh shit." Rukia whispered.

"Indeed." Ichigo agreed.

"More grandchildren later," Isshin told them. "Right now go and question Mr. Aizen." and pointed towards the door.

Ichigo lets go of Rukia, pulling at his tie and turning his head with a blush on his face from embarrassment as Rukia straightens out the crinkles on her outfit, also blushing. The detective than leaves the room an goes into the interrogation room.

"Mr Aizen," Ichigo says taking a seat at the table, Rukia enters the room also. "I am detective Ichigo Kurosaki, this here is my partner Rukia Kuchiki. We would like to ask you a few question about Miss Orihime Inoue."

Aizen grinned and relaxed in his seat. "What about her."

"When was the last time you've seen her?"

"I don't know, a few weeks. What does she want now? Bail?"

"She's dead Mr Aizen, and we believe you murdered her." Rukia told him.

"Why would you think that?"

"Tell me something," Ichigo said leaning forward in his seat. "You own a knuckleduster and a mace. Why is that?"

"I own no such-"

"We got a warrant to such your home," Ichigo said showing him the document. "And our men found these things, not to mention a 500 year old sword and an IOF .32 Revolver. You have no licence for any of those weapons. And here's where it gets funny, that IOF .32 Revolver you own was used to shoot the girl, twice."

Aizen was beginning to loose his cool. He shifted his position on the chair frequently. "I-I-I-"

"Our men took a swab from the knuckleduster and found blood on it, our Vic's blood." Rukia informed him. "We know you did it Aizen, we have all the evidence to put you away for a long time."

"I want my lawyer." Aizen said, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair.

"Cheers!"

Glasses clinked together as Ichigo, Rukia and all the squints (except for Isshin who went home with Nel and Byakuya who was nowhere to be found) sat at a table in their favourite bar 'The Seritete'. The jury had claim Aizen guilty for the murder of Orihime, and so everyone was out celebrating. Mashiro had been observing Rukia and Ichigo for a while and she has noticed the looks they gave each other now and again. They would smile for no reason, move if the other moved and always would have a part of their bodies touching (mainly their hands and arms.) After everything quieted down Mashiro decided to confront Rukia.

Grabbing a hold of her arm and giving Ichigo a 'She'll be back in a moment' speech, she dragged Rukia to the ladies restroom.

"Alright," the green haired woman said, crossing her arms. "Spill."

"'Spill' what?" Rukia asked innocently.

"What's happening between you and Ichigo."

Rukia tried to keep a poker face but failed and her eyes enlarged. "N-n-nothing Mash!" she said waving her hands in front of her as if to dismiss the subject.

"Liar!" Mashiro accused.

"Rukia gulped audible as the pieces in Mashiro's mind connected. "Oh my God…" than Mashiro went over and hugged the petite woman. "You did it Rukia! You finally did it! You slept with him. You slept with Ich-"

Rukia clamped her hand over Mashiro's mouth and put her finger to her own mouth and shushed the excited young woman. "You can't tell anyone."

"What! Why?" she whined.

"Because."

"'Because isn't an answer Ru."

"It is now. Please don't tell anyone."

Mashiro nodded her head to show she understood. Rukia smiled gratefully and left the restroom with Mashiro on her tail. Rukia took her seat next to Ichigo once more who smiled at her return. Rukia leaned over and whispered _'Mashiro knows.'_ in his ear. Ichigo gave her a worried look but dismissed it when Rukia gave him a it's alright look.

The door to the Seritete opened and in walked Byakuya Kuchiki, who mad his way over to Rukia and Ichigo. He glared at Ichigo before speaking. "I need to speak with both of you."

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other before complying. The three of them stood outside the bar, the awkwardness was uncomfortable so Rukia spoke. "What is the matter Nii-sama?"

"Aizen Sosuke is dead. He hung himself."

"What?" Rukia and Ichigo said in unison.

"Who was the last person to see him?" Ichigo asked.

"His wife. Mrs Retsu Unohana. They were left alone at Aizen's cell, but the video camera couldn't pick up any audio."

"We can get my father, see if he can pick up any vibes in the video."

Byakuya nodded his head and put his hands in his pocket. "Also Rukia, you and Mashiro need to get back to the institution, a 200 year old mummy came and they want you to identify it and find cause of death."

"Very well Nii-sama." Rukia said, going back into the bar to fetch Mashiro.

"Kurosaki," Ichigo heard as he tied to turn away. "I need you to get your father immediately."

"'K." Ichigo sighed walking back into the bar to get his car keys.

He stopped halfway when he saw Rukia and Mashiro walking towards him. "I'll give you a lift to the building." he told them as they both stopped.

"No, it's fine we'll walk it's only around the corner besides you have to get Isshin."

"Ruk-"

"You better hurry, you don't want Nii-sama to be even more pissed at you."

"I couldn't give a rats ass about what Byakuya thinks."

"See you in a few minutes Ichigo." she smiled at him.

"Be careful. Both of you."

"Always." the girls said in unison and left the bar. Ichigo smiled ad left to carry out his task.

"Rukia! Rukia!"

Ichigo had been searching for his lover for at least 10 minutes. She wasn't in her office, she wasn't at the examination table (Where the mummified remains laid) and she wasn't in Mashiro's office, and nether was Mashiro.

"Dad!" Ichigo called rushing back to his own office where his father sat, watching the scene from earlier on Ichigo's laptop.

"Ichigo my boy look at this, it seems like Retsu Unohana knew her husband was going to receive his faith. If only I could hear them."

"Here let me try something." Ichigo said, moving his father out of the way. Ichigo began to press the keys, move the mouse and click the right side of the mouse. Than his task was complete. Somehow Ichigo muted the noises in the background and enhanced the audio. They were now able to hear the conversation between Unohana and Aizen.

"How the hell did you do that?" Isshin questioned.

"It was a trick Mashiro thought me," he said simply. "Now shut up."

"_Retsu!" _that was Aizen's voice.

"_What did you do this time Sosuke."_

"_You and I both know I didn't do anything."_

"_The jury doesn't think that."_

"_Well the jury is wrong. You and I both know who killed that prostitute."_

"_Who darling?"_

"_Don't play fucking dumb and innocent. You killed her and you and I both know that. When the Kuchiki girl took your case, you knew she was the best, and so ordered your brother to murder her, only he failed and got killed by Kurosaki just like Yammy."_

"_Do NOT mention my brother's names you ass."_

"_You killed Orihime because your brother was dead, your parents were dead, you had no contact to your other brother and to top it all off you were stuck in a loveless marriage. So when you found out I was having an affair, you went mad. You killed the girl so you could have all to yourself. But here's the problem. I don't love you."_

"_You asshole!"_ with that, she gave the man a hard slap._ "Enjoy jail Aizen."_

"So Retsu killed Orihime out of jealousy and Aizen killed himself cause he could endure jail?" Ichigo said.

"Seems like it." Isshin agreed crossing his arm.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot Dad did you see Rukia anywhere?"

"No why?"

"I can't find her or Mashiro."

"Come on Ichigo I'll help you find them."

Isshin and Ichigo continued to search the institution but did not find either girls. After about half an hour, Ichigo and Isshin were standing in Rukia's office when the detectives phone went off.

"Hello?" Ichigo answered.

"_Hello detective." _the voice on the other end spoke _"Missing someone …or two."_

Ichigo's eyes went the size of saucers as he listened to the voice. "Retsu Unohana. Where is Rukia and Mashiro."

"_Right now they are in car six feet under with a limited supply of oxygen."_

"Where are they!"

"_Giving you their hiding space wouldn't be any fun now would it be detective."_

"This isn't a game you crazy bitch! Give me their location."

Unohana chuckled darkly than continued to speak to the detective. _" I'll give you a hint. CaCO__3 __and H__2__SO__4__. You better hurry detective your friends only have less than 12 hours to live. This will be the last time we will ever speak. Good-bye Kurosaki-san." _

**BANG!**

"Wait!" Ichigo shouted into the phone but it was to late. The gunshot rung through the speak, was follow by a light thud than silence. Ichigo hung up on the phone and looked at his dad.

"What's wrong my boy?" Isshin asked.

"Dad, get all the squints back here and call Starkk, ask him to come." he ordered trying to walk away only to be stopped by Isshin.

"Ichigo, tell me what happened." he said seriously.

"She has them. Unohana has Mashiro… and Rukia. That bitch took my Rukia."

_**Thanks for reading. Please review. I LOVE REVIEWWSSSSSSS! Oh yes and anyone who watches Bones, you'll notice this is the gravedigger case! Buhahahaha! **_

**_Until next time. Comment/Review PWEASE!_**


	9. Race against the clock

**_Sorry for taking so long to update, but I'd writers block... again. I'm just going to give a short authors mnote since I don't have anything to say except fot ARIGATO to everyone that favourited and stuff._**

**_Cahpter 9_**

**_Race against the clock_**

_**Sento**_

"Ow, my head," Rukia whimpered as she sat up straight and rubbed the back of her head where it continued to throb painfully. "Shit what happened?"

Rukia tried looking around but all she got was darkness. There was no light, no sound, no movement. All there was, was Rukia.

"Urgh…"

Rukia and someone else. Rukia began search her pockets for her mobile phone as the groaning from behind began to get more audible. Pulling out the LG Cookie, she notice that her phone had no service and a low battery. Rukia shone her phone around herself and (out of the amount of light she was able to use) made out a few objects.

'_Dashboard, steering-wheel, rear-view mirror… I am in a car. That mean there should be a light on the ceiling.' _

And with that Rukia began to feel around for the light and soon came across the object of desire. She pressed the button and sighed with relief when the light came on. Rukia than looked out the windows and saw nothing but stones and gravel.

'_Dirt?… Dirt! Oh shit!'_

Rukia threw her phone onto the passengers seat beside her and turned so she could see who it was that was groaning in pain.

"Mashiro!" Rukia gasped as she quickly climbed into the back seat with Mashiro.

The green-haired woman woke up, rubbing both eyes with her clenched-up fists and yawned. Then Mashiro became aware of her surroundings she began to panic. Rukia shook her friend gently repeating her name until Mashiro's attention was on Rukia.

"R-R-Rukia? W-W-What happened to us? Where are we?"

"We are in a car. Buried alive."

"The murder's wife. Retsu Unohana." Mashiro said matter-of-factly. "Why did she do this to us?"

"I don't know Mashiro." Rukia sighed "But don't worry we'll be found."

"How do you know?" Mashiro questioned sadly.

"Not very optimistic of you Mash." the raven-haired woman laughed.

"Well excuse me. But not everyone likes being buried in a car that is probably more than six feet underground, with a limited supply of oxygen and is soon to die."

"You doubt our friends. And you doubt me."

"Ru-"

"We are in a car. A Volkswagen Golf to be exact. We have a phone, water and a tin of beans." Rukia pointed out searching threw the bag that was beside her.

"Beans?"

"Not my bag. And… there is something else in here." she pointed out as she searched even deeper into the plastic bag.

"What? What is it."

Rukia let out a small laugh as she pulled the object out of the bag. "A copy of my book."

Mashiro and Rukia began to laugh until Mashiro stopped and looked seriously at Rukia. "We've gone mad, haven't we?"

Rukia took a moment to think about it before answering. "… Yes."

"Rukia do you really think we'll be found?"

"Of course. I know Ichigo is already searching."

"You have a lot of fate in the carrot top don't you."

"Course. You're the one who told me that he's **extremely **protective and trustworthy, so I can count on him for anything. I bet he has even told Starkk and that they are both working together to find us."

"You are really calm Rukia, it scaring me."

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" Ichigo shouted as he began to create a map of Kurakara and the out-skirts between Kurakara and Japan on the computer screen.

Ichigo had already had everyone back at the institution, working their hardest. Uliquorra was trying to decode the message Unohana had given Ichigo while Keigo and Grimmjow were down in the parking-lot (Where Rukia and Mashiro were last seen) looking for any evidence that could lead them to the whereabouts of the two women. As Ichigo looked at the map, Coyote came in, slamming the doors open and stomping his way to Ichigo. Isshin was following him but also keeping his distance.

"YOU!" Starkk yelled and pointed at Ichigo "Where is she? Where is my Mashiro?"

"We are all trying to look for her." Ichigo told the furious man, but that wasn't good enough for him. Starkk stamped over to Ichigo and grabbed hold of his jacket lifting Ichigo off the ground and glared at the orange-haired detective. "Then hurry up and find her." he hissed.

"What the fuck do you think I'm trying to do Coyote? Mashiro is not the only one buried alive."

"Who else is with her?"

Ichigo tried to control his voice as he spoke the name "Rukia Kuchiki."

Starkk's expression changed at once "R-Rukia… Rukia also trapped?"

Ichigo slowly nodded his head. "So let me do my job and I'll find the woman you love and the woman I do."

Starkk nodded and let Ichigo go. The detective tugged down on his black suit jacket and ran his hand trough his brightly coloured hair.

"You better find them." Starkk warned him, pointing his finger at him.

"Even if it kills me." Ichigo stated walking away.

"Rukia…" Mashiro whined at the raven-haired woman "There is a spider crawling on my knee."

The green haired woman had a unnatural child like mind, every little thing such as bugs, thunder or the darkness would scare her but being trapped in a Volkswagen Golf with only 9 hour worth of oxygen didn't scare her as much, in fact (after she had calmed down over walking up in a cramped, dark car that was probably more than six feet underground) Mashiro began to say how cool this all kind of was to Rukia, that they could write a book out of their story or even make a movie.

As the spider made its way up Mashiro's sepia brown work trousers, Rukia let out a sigh and laid her hand on Mashiro's lap, waiting for the weak and feeble creature to climb onto her tiny palm. She then let the creature scurry away by laying it on the front seat. The anthropologist let out a long sigh and it didn't go unnoticed by her friend.

"What's wrong?" Mashiro asked, leaning over to Rukia so she could look her in the eye.

"Tch," Rukia tossed her head to the side and looked out the window to only see dirt and the insects that made this piece of soil their home. Rukia rested her chin on her hand and continued to stare at the animals. "Nothing. Nothing was wrong until that annoying bitch kidnapped us, chloroformed us and buried us underground."

"Well what can you do about it?" Mashiro asked.

Rukia didn't answer the question knowing it was a rhetorical one. She did, however, continue the conversation between the two, "Do you think Starkk is with Ichigo right now?"

"More than likely. After all Starkk is a gossip, and my fiancé. It wouldn't surprise me if they were talking right now."

"MOVE GODDAMNIT!" Ichigo was now getting easily irritated cause Rukia and Mashiro only had 2 hours worth of oxygen left. This fact also made Starkk irritated.

"MAKE ME KUROSAKI!"

"OH I'LL MAKE YOU MOVE AND YOU'LL HAVE A BULLET UP YOUR ASS WHEN I'M FINISHED.""GO ON THEN. DO. YOUR. WORST."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU!" Tatsuki ordered Ichigo and Starkk. Ichigo had his hand on his gun, tempted to pull it out and shoot the lazy ass who's given out to Ichigo saying his is not doing his job properly.

He had been looking over a map of the city looking for a place where the women could have been buried when Starkk came over and lock the only source of light in the room. Course (this being Ichigo) the detective got irritated when Starkk began looking over his shoulder. When Tatsuki finally had enough of their argument she took matters into her own hands when Ulquiorra came rushing into the room, panting, showing he had ran the whole way from his lab.

"Kurosaki! I think I know where they are!"

The lack of oxygen was now getting to Rukia and Mashiro. The light-headiness and the hunger was causing them to stutter, ramble or loss audio at the end of each sentence. The tin of beans didn't last long ain it was only made to serve one person. The pocket knife Rukia took out was of use to open it. After a while Mashiro had an idea.

"R-R-Rukia."

"Yea Mash?"

"This car… has tyres… right?"

"Yea… what of it?"

"What are tyres filled with."

Rukia eyes popped open as she realised what Mashiro was saying. '_AIR!'_ Rukia quickly took a hold of her pocket knife and climbed into the boot. Pulling of some of the carpet till she saw a bit of a tyre.

"Mashiro, quick I found one!"

Said woman weakly climbed into the boot, laying beside her friend. Rukia dug her knife into the tyre and slashed the rubber. She and Mashiro took a deep breath of the much needed air and sighed.

"Mash, I guess I should tell you this (although you probably know) remember when we were in the Seritete before getting kidnapped and you found out I slept with Ichigo but I told you to keep it under wraps?"

"Yea…"

"Well the reason is because it's not allowed. Office romances are forbidden at work."

"I know."

"And both Ichigo and I want to keep our jobs."

"So… you'd prefer to keep your job than be with the man you love?"

"… it's not like that."

"Really, cause that's what it sounds like to me. You do love him, don't you?"

Rukia looked away, trying to avoid eye contact with her green haired interrogator. "Y-y-yes."

"And he loves you?"

"I think so."

"What do you mean 'you think so.'? It's a yes or no question. Did he tell you he loved you?"

"Yes."

"Than what is the freakin problem?"

"We work together."

"Big whoop."

"We are complete opposites."

"Opposites attract."

"I'm no good for him."

"Kurosaki-san doesn't think that. I'm telling you Ru, follow your heart, not your brain."

"Kurosaki! I think I know where they are!" Ulquiorra shouted, rushing into the room.

Ichigo's head snapped to the emo-like squint with wide eyes. "What! Quick tell me!"

"Well Unohana gave you hints of CaCO3 and H2SO3. Now the H2SO3 is acid rain and the CaCO3 is limestone with is used to make head stone for grave. I search the internet for past storms with acid rain and the was one last night at Kurakara. I'm pretty sure unhand buried Ms. Kuchiki and Ms Kuna in the Kurakara graveyard."

Within a moment, Ichigo ran out the door yelling orders to everyone.

"Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Keigo, Shinji get shovels, metal detectors, ambulances and the police. Hurry!"

Rukia took out her small pistol that was in a holster around her ankle. Lucky for her it was rather old and still used gunpowder instead of bullets. Pouring all of the gunpowder onto dashboard, Rukia waited for Mashiro to give her the perfume Mashiro always carried around. Unohana may have left them a bag full of worthless shit, but she never took the bags off Rukia and Mashiro. They had everything in their bags, if it where possible, Mashiro would have a kitchen sink while Rukia, a mini fridge. The green-haired woman handed her friend a bottle full of a flammable liquid than poured it all over the gunpowder.

"Perfect." Rukia wheezed. There was barely any oxygen left and the difficult breathing came back.

She climbed into the boot where Mashiro was sitting 'L' style, her thumb on her lip as she gently bit her nails, just enough so the nail wouldn't break.

"R-R-Rukia… will… this work?" Mashiro asked the anthropologist . Their plan (to put it plan) Blow the glass off from above the dashboard and escape.

"if we are less than six feet under ground."

"If more?"

Rukia remained silent as she search her pockets for her lighter. She held the lighter up and lit it. She stopped the flame for a second and turned to Mashiro. She hugged her best friend as they both said a quick 'goodbye' and 'I love you'. Mashiro than ducked behind the backseat as Rukia once more lit the lighter and threw it at the gunpowder.

"I WANT EVERYWHERE SEARCHED!" Ichigo yelled as he grabbed his own metal detector and began searching the graveyard, unacknowledged that he was take the same path to his mothers grave. Then after five minutes of searching the metal detector began buzzing wildly. The all of a sudden the was a '_pop'_ and gravel leaped into the air. Ichigo eyes widened as he quickly shouted at the top of his lungs. "I THINK I FOUND THEM. HURRY! HURRY!"

The detective quickly picked up his shovel and began digging and digging as the crew quickly came. He threw his shovel away in anger and began digging with his hands, using them to go deeper and deeper into the soil. Just then he felt something.

A hand.

He grabbed onto it as it grabbed onto him. Using all his strength, Ichigo pulled the body out of the ground, as Starkk copied and did the same to the other persons hand. Finally, they body came out of the ground.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo screamed as he knelled beside her. He put his ear to her mouth but she wasn't breathing.

"No, no, no, NO! Come on Rukia!" Ichigo encouraged her to live as he held her nose and took in a deep breath before force the air into her lungs. He did this 3 times, pressed down on her heart 3 times and repeated the action all while shouting at Rukia 'too survive and live.' Mashiro (who didn't get badly injured in the explosion), Starkk and all the squints watch as Ichigo desperately tried to revive Rukia, tears running down his eyes. The paramedics came over to Ichigo as did Tatsuki, putting a hand on the young mans shoulder.

"Ichigo, she's gone."

"NO! I refuse to let her die. Come on Rukia, BREATH!" Ichigo ordered forcing another breath down her throat.

The paramedics grabbed both of Ichigo's arms as he struggled to get free. "Let go of me you bastards!"

Just then Rukia coughed, struggling to breath, her hand came up to her throat.

Ichigo eyes widened as Rukia woke up.

"RUKIA!" and he pulled his arms free and crawled over to Rukia's side.

Rukia weakly turned her head to the sound of her voice coming from that godsend-familiar voice "I-I-Ichigo."

"Rukia? Rukia! Oh thank Kami!" he nearly shouted as he hugged her tightly to his chest. He cried tears of joy as he laughed lightly as the female wrapped her arms around her neck. Ichigo pulled his head back so he could crush his lips onto hers.

Byakuya (who was standing beside Starkk and Mashiro) took a step forward to see his sister, and not watch her kiss the man he despised and praised at the same time, when all of a sudden a small hand gripped his shin. He looked down and saw Mashiro glaring and shaking her head in disapproval at him.

Ichigo and Rukia finally broke the kiss and Ichigo gave a small smile to the woman.

"Your alive!" he beamed.

"No shit Sherlock." she laughed as her hugged, resting his chin on her shoulder, closing his eyes and taking in her scent.

After a moment he opened one eye and saw the headstones. He lifted his chin off of her shoulder and squinted his eyes to read the writing. The first one read.

_Masaki Kurosaki_

_1973-2005_

_Beloved wife, mother and sister._

_Rest in peace._

But the second one was the one that caught his attention.

_Hisanna Kuchiki_

_1977-2000_

_Beloved wife and sister._

_Will never be forgotten._

"Hisanna?" Ichigo whispered, he heard that name from Rukia. It was her…

"Nee-san." Rukia chocked. She and Mashiro had been buried between the graves of Masaki Kurosaki and Hisanna Kuchiki. "I-I-I was buried with…"

"THIRD DAUGHTER! IDIOTIC SON!" Isshin shouted making his way threw the police to get to Ichigo's and Rukia's sides. "Are you alright Rukia-chan?"

"Hai."

"Old man I thought you were watching Nel?" Ichigo asked his father but kept his eyes on Rukia.

"She is with your sisters."

"Go get Rukia some water Pops, I bet she's parched."

Isshin nodded once then left. Ichigo took Rukia's left arm and rapped it around his neck then put both hands on either side of her waist.

"Can you stand?"

"Yea."

Ichigo helped her up, keeping both hands secured on her waist so she would not fall. They took one step at a time since Rukia was still rather weak. They were nearly to the ambulance when they heard a shout.

"HEY BITCH!"

Rukia and Ichigo both turned their heads to see the 19 year old, hospital receptionist, Isane Kotetsu , holding a CZ 99 pistol. Her hands shaking nervously and her eyes where blood shoot, she had obviously been crying.

"YOU'RE THE REASON MY MOTHER IS DEAD!" she screeched accusingly at Rukia as she cocked the gun.

"Your…your mother?" Rukia asked barely audible. Then it happened.

The gun was shot at Rukia but she never received the bullet, instead she was meet with the hard, clod ground of the Kurakara town cemetery. Ichigo had pushed her out of the way as the bullets left the barrel. Rukia looked up in terror as Ichigo got shot twice in the chest, one bullet lodging above his lung, the other right beside his heart.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed as she crawled over to Ichigo who was lying in a pool of his own blood.

Gunshots rang threw the cemetery than the thump of Isane corpse hitting the ground.

Rukia had her hands on Ichigo's face, trying to get them to focus on her but they did the opposite.

"Ru-Ru-Rukia," Ichigo whispered.

"Your going to be okay Ichigo, your going to be okay." she told him, gripping his hand tightly.

"I-I-I love y-y-you, Rukia."

"I love you too, Ichigo." and Rukia leaned and kissed him tenderly as her teardrops ran freely down her face to their lips.

It had began to rain as Rukia pulled back to look at him only to find his eyes were closed.

"No, No! Ichigo, come Ichigo…

ICHIGO!"

**_Sorry it's so short but I hope you still like the fanfic. And no worries I still have 2-3 chapters left in me. And Please please please please PLEASE review, uhh please? I LOVE REVIEWS._**

**_Until next time_**

**_Syonara_**

**_Tenshi~no~Megami_**


	10. Result

_**Hello little peoplez, it has been... what 5-6 months since I last updated? Kami I'm horrible. I've got me a new Beta-reader 'ChronicChagrin,' so now I defiantly won't have any misspellings or grammar mistakes since Nee~san is in honours 1 English. HONOURS 1! Also thank you to everyone who reviewed and did other fanfiction stuff. And finally a HUGE ARIGATO to ChronicChagrin, for facing her fears of Fanfic to help me with this story.**_

_**And now tis' what you've been waiting for...**_

_**Sento**_

**Chapter 10**

**Result.**

_The silk covered sheets caressed Rukia's skin as she laid on her bed, the novel Jane Eyre wide open in front of her as she scanned the page._

_"'Not the voyage, but the distance: and then the sea is a barrier-'_

_'From what, Jane?'_

_'From England; and from Thornfield: and-'_

_'Well?'_

_'From you, sir.'"_

_Rukia continued reading, unbeknown to her habit of reading aloud, too engrossed by the event unraveling in her novel._

_"'Because,' he said 'I sometimes have a queer feeling with regard to you - especially when you are near me, as now: it is as if-'"_

_"'It is as if I had a string somewhere under my left ribs-"_

_Rukia jumped slightly at the new voice that continued the quote. Kurosaki Ichigo was leaning against the door frame to Rukia's bedroom, arms crossed. A smug smile sat on his face as he watched in amusement at Rukia's reaction. The detective straightened up and began to walk slowly over to the woman's side, still speaking. _

_"'-tightly and inextricably knotted to a similar string situated in the corresponding quarter of your little frame. And if that boisterous channel, and two hundred miles or so of land came broad between us, I am afraid that cord of communion will be snapt; and then I've a nervous notion I should take to bleeding inwardly. As for you,-" _

_Ichigo had finally reached the bed. He sat down and lightly allowed his index finger to caress his lover's cheek as he spoke the final sentence "- you'd forget me.'"_

_Rukia smirked and played along with Ichigo._

_"'That I never should, sir: you know-' .. Who could forgot an idiotic orange haired strawberry as yourself, Ichigo?"_

_Said man smiled, sighed than shook his head slightly as if to be rid of his smile, yet it remained, "Listen Kuchiki, you've got one hell of a pair of steel balls to continuously use that nickname."_

_"I am female, Kurosaki."_

_"Fine. You've got one hell of a pair of steel ovaries. My point being..."_

_"... Is that you don't like the nickname 'Strawberry'."_

_"Exactly: and I would... appreciate it if you stopped calling me it."_

_Rukia pressed her lips together into a tight line pretending to think about it. "Yeah. It's not going to happen."_

_Ichigo glared at the violet eyed demon in front of him before he released his bated breath of air and looked at the opposite wall, avoiding looking at his partner. Rukia glanced at him and recognised his 'pissed off' look. The raven haired anthropologist let out a silent sigh and moved over the where the sulking man sat. She laced her arms around his shoulders from behind, resting her forehead on the base of his neck, her warm breath making the hair raise._

_"Does it help if I apologise; or at least feel remorseful?" she whispered against his skin._

_Ichigo shook his head slightly and murmured "Nope."_

_"Ichi-"_

_"I said no."_

_"I-"_

_"No."_

_"But-"_

_"Na-ah!"_

_They stayed silent for a moment before Ichigo abruptly stood up; surprising Rukia, causing her to fall face first onto the floor from lack of balance._

_"Now, do you want pancakes?" the detective asked, slamming his hands together and rubbing them vigorously._

_The woman being questioned was sitting on her knees, tending to her throbbing nose. "You bastard." she hissed._

_"Is that a no?"_

_Rukia ignored the man, stood up and prepared to walk away. He stopped the violet eyed midget by picking her up by her slender waist and dropping back onto her bed. He cupped both cheeks and tried to force her to look at him, yet Rukia stubbornly refused to. She let her eyes wander; focusing anywhere but on her lover._

_"Rukia," Ichigo growled "Rukia look at me."_

_Rukia did not just look at Ichigo; she glared at him, and if looks could kill, Ichigo would be lying motionless on the ground._

_Rukia continued to glare when Ichigo leaned in and gently kissed the button nose that sat on her porcelain like face. "Any better?"_

_"I hate you." Rukia mumbled._

_Ichigo let out a small chuckle "I love you too." And he kissed her lips._

_"Ass."_

A tear slid down Rukia's cheek as she clutched the 'Nice Vibe' t-shirt close to her chest. Little Nel had her head resting on Rukia's lap as she slept, the four year old dressed in a plain, black short-sleeved dress which stopped just above her shins. Rukia wore a button-down black blouse with a pair of black jeans.

She could not stop crying, no matter how hard she told herself to 'be strong' or 'get a grip' or 'just stop', she couldn't.

One week.

It has been one week since she and Mashiro were buried alive. One week since the bullet from Isane gun had penetrated Ichigo's body. One week since he died, and Rukia just couldn't cope. They had arrived at the hospital that night, Rukia refusing to let go of Ichigo's hand, and as they began to get the operation room ready, Ichigo regained consciousness.

_"R-R-Rukia?"_

_"Ichigo! Oh my god, Ichigo!"_

_"Where am I?"_

_"In Karakura Hospital. The nurses are getting the A&R ready for surgery."_

_"Surgery?"_

_"Yes, the doctors said that if they don't remove the bullets right away you'll die."_

_"...Rukia, I want you to do it. I want you to be the one who is doing the operating."_

_"Ichigo I can't! I don't have a degree for that kind of stuff. I am an anthropologist, Ichigo; not a doctor."_

_"So? You still know what to do. And even if you can't operate at least... At least be there, and make sure they don't screw up."_

_"Ichigo... I'll ask."_

Rukia was there. She was given permission to do the operation on Ichigo, and the mans heart was still beating as she stitched him back up. The tragedy came an hour later when one of the nurses came into her room where Rukia was, (who was being examined since she was buried alive no more than three hours ago) and told her that Ichigo had died.

"Rukia?"

Mashiro's soft voice came in from the door to Rukia's office. "Sweetie, the hearse is here."

Rukia nodded once and wiped away her tears with her sleeve. She little out a sniffle before she gently shook Nel, waking her up.

"Nel? Nel, honey it's time."

She stood there, her violet eyes lifeless, like her lover that laid inside the coffin. There were many people at the funeral. The squints, family members, also a few officers from the army Ichigo was stationed in were there, along with his superior officer and uncle, Kenpachi. Byakuya was watching from a distance, knowing it was best to allow his little sister to grieve alone. Nel was holding onto her grandfathers hand, Karin and Yuzu standing right behind him. People began placing red roses onto the coffin as it was being prepared to be lowered. Rukia walked up to the wooden object and sighed sadly, her fingers rotating the object in her hand.

"You stupid, idiotic strawberry," she mumbled quietly, "Why did you have to save me, now look where you're g-going." Rukia's voice broke at the end of her sentence. She looked down at her hands, and placed Ichigo's 'Cocky' belt-buckle on the coffin. The gilded box was then slowly lowered into the ground.

The raven-haired woman never caught sight of the man who was nonchalantly walking up to her. He had brown hair with a bald patch at the top of his head, and glasses that reflected the sun's light as it shone threw the clouds and rain. In his left hand was a knife, hidden up his sleeve. He made his way towards Rukia. As he got closer and closer, he allowed the knife to slowly slide from his sleeve, ready to strike the unsuspecting woman. But before he could get the chance, he was tackled.

One of the army officers had the stranger pinned to the ground, his hands were placed on his back as the officer began pulling out a pair of hand-cuffs. People began to scream and run away but Rukia remained immobile as the officer stood up.

But so did the man.

The brown-haired man began to do a round-house kick, a small pocket knife tied to his shin, but the army officer easily dodged it, his black hat falling off in the process, and delivered a powerful kick to the attacker's gut. The officer than stepped out of the way as the man collapsed in pain.

Rukia stared at the constable as he composed himself and made a signal to the other soldiers to arrest the attacker. There was one thing that had kept Rukia's attention throughout the whole event.

**Orange.**

The officer let out a content sigh as he turned to face Rukia, a small pleased smile etched onto his face. "Well that was a close one, wasn't it, Midget?"

Rukia thought for a moment that her eyes were playing tricks on her, that it was a cruel joke of the mind. But when other people began murmuring and gasping 'Kurosaki!', she knew it was no trick.

"Well aren't you going to speak, Rukia?" he pushed.

Said anthropologist raised both of her hands to his face, lightly touching his cheeks with her fingertips. Her heart began to quicken as realisation struck her.

"I-I-Ichigo?"

The all-too-full-of-himself cocky smirk appeared on his face "Yo."

Rukia allowed her dainty fingers to slide from his face as she stared at him, her left hand pulling back a bit. Then...

**...SMACK!**

Ichigo's hand immediately went to nurse his stinging cheek as he looked at Rukia. She was now taking deep breaths to control her anger. (If she had no control than Ichigo would have received more than a slap..)

"What the hell Midget?" the detective yelled.

"YOU BASTARD!" was her reply. "You idiotic, fat-headed, orange-haired BASTARD!"

"What?"

"Did you have fun playing dead, Kurosaki? Were you just lying on your hospital bed laughing to yourself, saying 'Hmmm... What can I do to piss off Rukia today? Oh I know! I'LL DIE!'"

"It wasn't like that!" Ichigo argued, the pairs voices so loud that it could wake the dead.

"Well it sure as hell seemed that way to me." snapped the raven haired woman, who crossed her arms in frustration.

"Listen to me, Ru-" but before he could finish, she was gone. Speed-walking as fast as she could to get away from the strawberry. Yet, much to her dismay, he followed her.

"Ru! Rukia wait up!" Ichigo panted as he sprinted as fast as he could to catch up with the she devil, who was now halfway up Karakura cemetery highest hill. "Rukia!"

"Piss off Kurosaki." the woman hissed as she sat down on rock that was shaded by a blooming cherry tree.

"Fuck it, Rukia! I did what I did to protect you!"

"Protect me my ass! Do you know what you did? You made cry more times in one week than I have in my whole life. You made me wish that there was a God so that you weren't just going to leave for nothing!" She chuckled sadly as tears slid down her bone-like cheeks.

"Ruk-"

"And do you know what the best thing you've is?" she asked sarcastically "You have im-fucking-pregnated me!"

"Rukia, please listen! I'm sor- .. Wait... what did you say?"

"Did I stutter? You heard me I'm pregnant, with your child."

"Really?" Ichigo asked, a genuine smile beginning to creep over his face.

"Wipe that shit-grin off your face, I'm still mad at you."

"Rukia, you're pregnant!" The orange haired man laughed joyfully as he swept his lover up into his arms and began spinning her around.

"No shit Sherlock, thats what I just told you. Now put me down or else you'll have last nights dinner on your uniform."


	11. Ryou

**_Well after 9 long months of torture, waiting and other stuff, we have finally got there. This is the very last chapter of Sento. *sigh* My Kami that was a long time. thank you to all the readers who stuck with my horrible spelling and grammar and story plot. _**

**_And also thank you ChronicChargin for beta-eading and being able to understand my terrible use of words and everything else._**

**_ARIGATO EVERYONE!_**

**_now one with the finaly chapter _**

_Chapter 11_

_Ryou._

Rukia lay on the long crimson couch in Ichigo's office. Her stomach was swollen to the point where people questioned how many babies she was carrying, and to be honest, she had no clue whatsoever. Her doctor, Ishida Uryuu, was willing to tell her the gender of her child and also how many children she was carrying (since it was possible Rukia was carrying more than one child, considering Ichigo's family's past) But Rukia wanted to be surprised when her child or children came.

Rukia's small hands softly caressed her skin, hoping that the affection would be detected by her child, her Irish green t-shirt pulled up so that her round belly was visible. Rukia's voice was as soft as a whisper as she sang to her unborn infant.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pir-"

"Is that not considered corrupting our child, singing a song about looting and high jacking?" a new voice asked the mom-to-be.

Rukia tipped her head back and looked towards the office door, only to find the father of her child casually leaning against the door frame.

"It's not corruption when it comes from a Disney movie." she stated matter-of-factly.

"That movie was rated 12's."

"it was a fucking Disney film. If it's Disney then it's safe."

Ichigo sighed and walked over to Rukia. She sat up and gave Ichigo enough room to sit down beside her. He then laid back, dragging her petite body on top of him so that her head rested on his chestbone. Ichigo gently placed his hands on Rukia's rounded stomach and slowly caressed the swollen expanse.

"I still think it's corrupting the child."

"And I still think that daddy is being a really bad egg."

And as if to agree with it's mother, the baby began to kick, making Rukia shift uncomfortably. She lifted her head up to stare at her tummy as if she would be able to see the tiny child moving.

"See Ichigo, Hisaki thinks so too."

Ichigo smiled widely at the feeling of the life he created with his true love kick frantically, as if trying to say 'I am here!' The orange haired man leaned down and kissed the top of Rukia's head.

"Yeah, he'll be a mommy's boy."

"Or Misana will be a mommy's girl."

Rukia let her head drop back onto Ichigo's chest as she closed her eyes and evened out her breathing.

"Do you regret it?" the raven haired lady asked abruptly.

Knowing what she meant by 'it', Ichigo's hold on Rukia only tightened and he settled his face in the gap between her neck and shoulder. "No. Not one bit."

"But Ichigo, we only knew each other for a little over a month when i got pregnant with your child. Do you not think it was a bit rushed?"

"Does it matter, when you love someone as much as I love you? Because honestly I wouldn't care if we only knew each other for a day, I wouldn't change anything."

Rukia smiled brightly, trying her best to hold back her tears that were threatening to spill from her violet eyes. "You've gotten way too soft."

"Your fault."

Ichigo brought his hands up and entwined them with Rukia's. The gold band of her wedding ring clanked against his.

Yes, Rukia Kuchiki was now Rukia Kurosaki, much to Ichigo's delight. They were wed 4 months into Rukia's pregnancy, in the back garden of Byakuya Kuchiki's mansion. Since Mr Kuchiki had a fondness of cherry blossoms, the ceremony was held just as the trees bloomed. The soft, pink petals floated and danced on the breeze just as the priest gave the happy couple permission to kiss. Rukia was surprised to discover that Ichigo could be such a romantic- considering that he was the one to plan the whole event, telling Rukia that the stress was not good for the baby. Isshin cried tears of joy, MANLY tears of joy as he put it, when Rukia told all the guests that she was expecting. Even though she was 4 months pregnant , people had just thought that Ichigo had finally taught the woman how to eat a three-course meal. But no, she was pregnant, and while Nel ran up and hugged the pair, Isshin marched up to his son, gave him a hard slap on the back which caused him to lose his balance and fall, and shouted at the carrot-top "'About bloody time!"

Rukia smiled and laughed as Ichigo repeatedly kissed the top of her head, murmuring 'I love you' between every kiss. Just then Rukia abruptly sat up and clutched her over-sized belly.

"Rukia? Rukia what's wrong?"

Rukia's breath began to quicken as she tried to lessen the pain. "Baby."

Ichigo's eyes widened immensely at that word. Frantically he copied Rukia's movements and sat up, his large hands gripping her small arms. "What, now?"

"No, next Thursday," the raven-haired woman gasped, sarcastically. "Yes now, you dolt!"

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Right, um... Car!" he shouted as he dragged his wife out of his office and to the parking lot.

"Kurosaki!" the detective heard from behind him. Tatsuki walked over to him, waving a case file over her head "I've got a case for you two."

"Not now," he said simply as he gently pushed Rukia into the empty elevator. He quickly looked over his shoulder at his boss before giving her a small, excited smile "My wife is going in labour." and with that he pressed the ground floor button.

"Hang on and let me get this straight," a green and white hatted cafe owner said, raising both hands in front of his face and waving them at his companion. "That man who tried to kill Rukia at Ichigo-kun's 'funeral' was Isane's biological father?"

Isshin nodded his head as Urahara continued.

"And he wanted to kill her as revenge for the death of Isane and Unohana?"

The goat bearded man nodded once again.

"And Unohana killed Orihime because she was sleeping with Aizen, even though she herself was having an affair."

"That's pretty much it." Isshin stated, folding his arms and leaning back into the surprisingly comfortable metal chair. "You just skipped the part were Aizen killed himself. And that Yammy (who was killed by my idiot son during a robbery) and Nnorita (who was killed trying to cook Rukia-chan alive) were Unohana's brothers."

The pair continued to chat about unimportant social affairs when Isshin's phone began to ring. He gave Urahara an apologetic look before flipping the phone open and pressing the screen to his ear.

"Y'ello."

Urahara watched as Isshin nodded and muttered one syllable words into the communication device, until he began to flap the hand that wasn't holding the phone like a little girl who was told she was going to Disneyland. "Oh my god, oh my god." he repeated excitedly into the phone, then hung up- but not before screaming "I'M ON MY WAY!" to the person at the other end of the line.

"What's wrong Kurosaki-san?" the blond man asked, opening his fan and lightly flapping it.

"RUKIA-CHAN HAS GONE INTO LABOUR! NEL! QUICKLY! GRAB YOUR COAT, WE ARE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!" he shouted while Urahara began to yell over his voice.

"YOURICHI, GET YOUR FINE ASS DOWN HERE. TESSAI YOU KEEP AN EYE ON JINTA AND URURU FOR A WHILE PLEASE!"

People frantically ran about the cafe, shouting at each other and grabbing the necessary equipment for the car journey and the hours they'd have to spend in the waiting room. But after 5 minutes of chaos and havoc, Isshin, Nel, Urahara and Yourichi were on their way to see the child of Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki.

"Fuck!" Rukia whined as she threw her head back onto the hospital bed, holding back some sobs as she cursed multiple, multiple times, hoping that by doing so the pain would stop.

Oh how wrong she was.

"Don't worry Rukia, it'll be all over soon." Ichigo said trying his best to calm his wife with comforting words and allowing her to use his hand as a stress reliever.

But Rukia just glared at him. "You," she spat "You bastard, you did this to me!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You asshole! Don't ever touch me after this. I hate you, I hate you!"

"I know, my love. I know." her husband said sincerely. Ichigo knew Rukia meant none of what she was shouting at him right now. His father once told him 'during 'that' time Rukia-chan... won't be herself. She probably will scream hurtful things at you, so the best for you to do is to ignore her insults but tell her she's right. That way she'll see how much of a great husband you are and agree to make lots and lots of more grandchildren with you!' After punching his perverted father in the face Ichigo nodded and took to mind his advice. Now Rukia's water had broken, she was in Karakura hospital, suffering the worst pain of all.

Contractions.

"You son of a bitch! Why did you do this to me? Why aren't you in pain!"

"Hey! You didn't seem to mind what I did to you that night we had sex and got you pregnant. In fact, you seemed pretty happy. Also, who says I'm not in pain? When you're in pain, I'm in pain. Plus- the torture you're putting my hand through right now isn't exactly comfortable."

At that, Rukia's grip on Ichigo's hand tightened. He was about to say something when the doctor, Ishida Uryuu, bet him to it.

"Alright, I can see the head. Kurosaki-san, you need to keep pushing."

"Hear that, Rukia? You're nearly there just keep pushing." Ichigo encouraged.

"I know, jackass!" she screamed than pushed once again.

And then a cry resounded throughout the tiny, bleak room.

"Nurse, towel!" Ishida ordered and was quickly given the object he sought. He wrapped the child in the towel and gently handed the tiny infant to the nurse who left, washed the child and then returned and handed the baby over to Ichigo.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." Ishida smiled.

"Hisaki." Ichigo breathed, then began to laugh joyfully. He brought the child up to his face and lightly kissed his forehead, Hisaki's dark locks already present. Ichigo watched as the small infant opened his eyes and found himself staring into a copy of his own. Hisaki seemed to be a smaller replica of his dad except for the black hair. "Hello." the father murmured sweetly to his child.

"Ichigo, can I see him?" Rukia panted, watching her husband interact with the new family member.

Ichigo was about to hand Hisaki over to Rukia when Ishida spoke out.

"Can you wait just two more minutes please, Kurosaki-san? We're not quite finished yet."

"What the fuck do you mean we're not fin-" but Rukia was cut off when the pain returned full blast. "Shit!"

Ichigo used one arm to hold Hisaki and settled the other hand in Rukia's smaller, sweaty palm, knowing that she needed it as proof that he was still there.

"Come on Rukia, deep breath and push. Copy my breathing. In, out. In, out. In-"

"I KNOW HOW TO FUCKING BREATHE, DAMNIT!"

"... Well."

"Kurosaki-san you are doing great, the head is already out. One more big push and you're done." Ishida assured.

With that said, Rukia shut her eyes tightly , took a deep breath and pushed with all her might. A second cry was heard and Ichigo's head snapped up and looked at the nurse who was handing him the baby. He looked down at his child and could see orange strands of hair stuck to the child's scalp, its eyes a mesmerizing violet just like its mother's. Apart from the hair, the young child was a miniature version of Rukia.

"It's a girl." Ishida said happily, removing the rubber gloves from his hands and throwing them in the trash can that was placed beside him. "Would you like me to get your family?"

Ichigo just nodded as he smiled down at Misana and Hisaki Kurosaki, and then at his wife whose eyes were shining with sheer happiness. Ichigo placed both infants in Rukia's arms as she smiled brightly. "They're beautiful." she whispered.

"Just like their mother." he whispered in her ear then kissed her lips gently and lovingly.

"Look! My son is already set on making me more grandchildren!" boomed the loud and obnoxious voice of Isshin Kurosaki.

"Fuck," Ichigo groaned against his wife's lips "I forgot my father was here." and with that he pulled away and turned to his guests just in time to catch Nel, who practically threw herself into her father's arms.

"Oto-san!" she shouted happily, wrapping her small arms securely around her fathers neck.

Ichigo laughed but then pulled his head away to look at Nel. He brought his left hand up to his face and allowed his index finger to touch his lips, making a tiny 'shhh' sound. Nel nodded and copied her fathers actions. The shamrock green haired toddler looked over the special agent's shoulder and saw Rukia holding two newborns while smiling up at her. Nel tapped her fathers head. Ichigo, knowing that this signified she wanted to be released, obliged to her wishes. As soon as her feet touched the cold marble tiles of the hospital floor, Nel ran to her mothers side, giving Isshin the chance to attack his son, which came in the form of a rather harsh slap to the back, between the shoulder blades, causing Ichigo to lose his balance- but not fall.

"It's such a wonderful sight," Isshin commented, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall " I'm proud of you Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled at his old man. "Thanks Dad."

"It's about time too, that you got yourself a woman. At one point in your life I thought you were gay- considering you didn't take interest in that many women. Not that I would mind if you were gay, my boy, it's just that I want lots and lots of grandchildren and you can only adopt so many babies. Not only that, but I bet you wouldn't get anywhere trying to impregnate a man."

Ichigo's smile was now replaced with that infamous scowl. "Now you just ruined it, you idiotic goat beard."

"Kurosaki-kun!" In came the all-to-cheery-for-Ichigo's-liking voice of Kuiske Urahara. "Congratulations to the both of you. Now you don't have to argue over who has to change the shitty nappies, since you both have mini-me's."

"Ain't that the truth." purred the sultry voice of Urahara's wife, Yourichi. "Well done, carrot-top, two for the price of one."

"ICHIGO~" his psychiatrist almost sang, holding a silver (and rather expensive looking) digital camera. "Family photo~"

"Yeah Oto-san! Come on, wets have a pwoto with my new wommy, sister and bwother!" Nel cheered excitedly.

And so Ichigo complied. Taking his place beside Rukia, he picked up little Hisaki and crouched down so that he was the same height as Nel who was standing between the happy couple. Ichigo leaned over and brushed his lips against Rukia's, his happy smile still on his face. "I love you." his whispered solemnly to her as his breath fanned over her petal-like lips.

The midnight haired mother smiled brightly "I know." and with that Ichigo pressed his lips firmly against hers.

*FLASH*

6 years later

"Oto-sa-an~" cried the voice of Misana Kurosaki trying her best to nurse a bleeding cut that started from her elbow and ran 3 inches down her right arm with her sock which her twin brother had removed from her foot and tightly wrapped around the wound (one of the advantages of having a doctor as a grandfather.)

"Misana, what happened now?" Ichigo asked as his orange haired daughter ran through the front door and into his arms, her brother right on her tail.

"I-I fell f-from the big ch-cherry tree again-n." she sobbed.

"I told you not to climb that thing. Byakuya gave it to us, so it's probably poisonous." Ichigo muttered.

"You idiot, you don't tell our children that!" came the stern voice of none other that Rukia Kurosaki. "Misana dear, the tree isn't poisonous, your father is just being stupid."

"What's new?" said Hisaki sarcastically. The young child had the attitude of his father so it was never a shock when the child insulted him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ichigo said nonchalantly. He placed Misana on the kitchen table while Rukia fetched the first aid kit.

His wife handed him the small, green metal box and Ichigo searched through it, taking out some disinfectant and a large plaster.

"So, where's Nel?" he asked while pouring some disinfectant onto a piece of cotton wool and rubbing it on the wound gently.

The six year old female winced but then relaxed after the stinging sensation began to ease. "Nee-San is gone to the cinema with Yachiru-chan and Kenpachi-kun."

After leaving the army, Ichigo's uncle Kenpachi copied his nephew's actions and adopted a little girl. Yachiru was the opposite to Kenpachi, but the man loved the child as his own flesh and blood. Ichigo had to admit, his uncle made quite a good father. It was amusing for Ichigo to watch Kenpachi and Yachiru have a tea party with the pink haired child's stuffed animals. Even though Yachiru was twelve she still enjoyed stuffed animals and Chappy.

Then again, so did Rukia.

Ichigo sighed before placing the large plaster over the child's arm and settling her back down on the ground. "That's right. I forgot she went with Jingle Bells and Sweet Tooth to see Lovely Complex Live Action."

Rukia then stood up from where she sat at the kitchen table and gently nudged her children out the door.

"Now out with both of you, I need to try and converse with this idiot alone."

"But Ota-san, I want ice-cream!" Hisaki whined.

"Later." she said sternly, before closing the door on her children. Rukia then turned to her husband and folded her arms, her hip sticking as she stared at the orange haired fool.

"...what?" he asked simply, perplexed by his wife's actions.

"You know 'what'." she hissed

"Yes I know 'what', I just like making you say it," Ichigo said sarcastically "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"No, you'll have to guess."

"For fuck's sake, Rukia..."

"Guess." she demanded

"Well judging by your shit attitude I'd say you're on your period."

"You ass." she hissed, throwing a small object at her husband. The object hit Ichigo right between his eyes then landed in his hand (which was raised in order to catch the tiny device, not realising how fast it was moving.) He looked at the thrown thing and noticed something.

This object was...

"YOU THREW A FUCKING PISS STICK AT MY FACE, YOU BITCH!" the man shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"LOOK AT THE FUCKING PISS STICK, YOU FAGGOT!" she shot back.

Ichigo, like a well whipped husband, did as he was told. Staring back at him was a small pink plus.

"What does that tell you?" Rukia muttered as she saw the special agent's confused look.

"... No period?"

The raven haired woman let out an irritated sigh "No period." she confirmed.

Ichigo stared at the pink plus for another minute before a wide grin broke out onto his face. He looked up and smiled at Rukia.

"You always did have an odd way of telling me."

** _ ~Ryou_**

**_YAY! It's finished! FINALLY! Thanks again!_**

**_P.S. _**

**_ Even though the story is complete I still love reviews so don't be shy. _**

_Tenshi~no~Megami_


End file.
